Nacido de la oscuridad
by ddmanzanita
Summary: Yo soy todo y nada, he sido un simple observador mucho antes de la era del mito, vi la creación de la semilla del mal en la tierra y contemple como de esta surgió la esperanza 27 semidioses que me ayudaran en la tarea de destruir a los humanos. Les exterminare de forma que nada quede de ellos, ni volverá a recordarseles en la nueva era. Saint Seiya clasica más Lost canvas.
1. Todo se teñirá de oscuridad

**Todos los personajes son creados por Masumi Kuramada, solo lo hago por diversión y con el fin de hacer volar la imaginación de nosotros los fans, sin mas me despido y espero disfruten de mi historia.**

 **Capitulo 1. Todo se teñirá de oscuridad.**

Antes de que los dioses olímpicos reinaran sobre los mortales, mucho antes de la era del mito, aun antes del nacimiento de los titanes proveniente de Gea y Urano, existió Caos, hijo de la misma Oscuridad, él lo era todo y nada al mismo tiempo, fue luz y oscuridad y de él surgió la vida, de él nacieron sus descendientes el Erebo, la Noche, Éter y el Día. Su vida entera contemplo el reinado que el cielo y la tierra formaron mientras él se encontraba en su intermedió simplemente observándolos en si para ver como ellos creaban vida.

Vio la formación de Gea y se sorprendió de que esta formara a Pontos y Urano, del que nacieron los titanes, cíclopes y hecantóquiros, de entre todos ellos miro el alzamiento de Cronos contra su progenitor y lo permitió. Al final él era quien velaba por todo y dejo que Cronos y su hermana Rea también engendrarán a los dioses los cuales derrocaron a sus padres como estos habían hecho con sus ancestros y vio la formación de la raza humana, a imagen y semejanza de los mismos dioses, pero estos guiados por la tentación y la lujuria se relacionaran con su propia creación y se formo la figura mitológica de los semidioses, aquellos descendientes de un dios y un mortal.

Pero en la perfección de aquella vida que se creo, vio surgir la maldad en la raza humana y que fue extendiéndose hasta hacer luchar a los dioses entre sí por aquellos, tal era el caso de las múltiples veces que vio intervenir a la diosa Athena a favor de aquellos, aun en contra de su propia familia, miro como diosas como Artemisa, Hera y Afrodita luchaban por la atención de un mortal, como Zeus abandono su matrimonio para yacer en la cama de muchas mujeres mortales y provocar la ira de Hera, contemplo como aquellos seres surgidos de esa unión preferían a los mortales sobre su origen divino y eso le hizo ver. El daño que la raza humana había hecho sobre la creación previa a ella y le miro como una clara amenaza, una mancha oscura que teñía de negro todo lo que tocaba, destrozando todo a su paso, olvidándose de sus creadores y dañando a las otras creaciones.

Por ello como el único ser descendiente de oscuridad, tenía que intervenir y acabar con aquel mal, antes de que arrasara con todo a su alrededor. Así que utilizaría aún en contra de la voluntad de los mismos, al propio fruto de ellos mismos, aquellos dioses menores que aun les beneficiaban y servían de sus intermediarios, como antes ya había ocurrido usaría a los hijos contra sus propios progenitores no importaba su mitad mortal, pues aquella les perfeccionaba antes de malignizarnos. Reviviría a cada semidiós muerto para que acabaran con el mal sembrado en la tierra, para terminar con la raza humana.

…

Se encontraba dentro de su propio templo en el Olimpo en silencio, había adquirido hacia muchos siglos el horario por los que se regían los mismos humanos, así que imaginaba que en esos momentos seria el amanecer, recargo su mandíbula sobre el barandal de su balcón y contemplo los extensos campos llenos de flores de diferentes tipos y la abundante agua que corría de un lado a otro en fuentes, ríos, cascadas y lagunas, meneo suavemente su cabellera, irguiéndose para recargarse sobre el respaldo de su silla, estiro ligeramente su mano hacia la mesita que estaba tras él para tomar su copa llena de ambrosía pero se sorprendió al no sentirla.

Alzo una ceja intrigado ante aquello y volvió a repetir la acción, pero la búsqueda de su copa tuvo los mismos resultados, miro de reojo en busca del liquido en el suelo, aunque no había escuchado absolutamente nada, pero tuvo los mismos resultados y en el suelo no encontró nada. Se levanto algo molesto, pensando que tal vez los mismos Hermes o Dionisio se habían movido de sus propios templos para molestarlo pero por el contrario el rostro frente a él, le impacto.

-Hércules. – Menciono él hombre frente a él, caminando por el largo de la habitación con la copa de vino en su mano, se extraño al verlo, no era ninguna cara conocida al menos para él, pero sentía que su cosmos iba más allá de un dios, claramente no era un mortal ni un semidiós como él, tampoco era un titán les había enfrentado en su vida mortal y no era ninguno de ellos.

-¿Quién eres? – Se movió con precaución por la habitación, analizando al hombre frente a él como si de una presa se tratara.

-¿Qué quién soy? – Su voz carecía tanto de una emoción que le provoco un escalofrió cuando se detuvo y voltio a mirarle, elevo la copa hasta que esta toco sus labios y vertió el contenido liquido en su boca, dando lentos sorbos, saboreando cada mezcla de sabores de aquella bebida digna de los dioses. – Deliciosa. – Repuso fríamente, camino hasta quedar parado frente a Hércules y por algún motivo el héroe se sintió tremendamente amenazado. – Yo soy todo y nada, provengo de la oscuridad pero he creado la luz, me llaman Caos pero busco la paz.

-¿En ese caso que haces aquí en el Olimpo? – Hércules recorrió rápidamente la lista de héroes, semidioses, dioses y la descendencia del mismo Pontos, pero no conocía al hombre frente a él y aquello le atemorizo aunque sus facciones eran gallardas y llenas de valentía, aquello solo significaba que el hombre frente a él era aun más antiguo que el mismo Urano e incluso Gea, él era el predecesor mucho antes de que la vida misma iniciara.

-He sido espectador por muchos años de las guerras desatadas por simples sentimientos vánales, lo he visto, la rebelión de Cronos contra Urano y la de tu padre contra Cronos y sin duda aquellas batallas siempre han tenido un fin, terminar con la maldad que recién surgía, pero desde la era del mito, absolutamente nadie ha intervenido para erradicar aquel mal.

Caos comenzó a girar alrededor de Hércules con cautela, mientras les analizaba el hijo de Hércules y héroe de la época del mito se estaba exasperando y ciertamente él no tenía un carácter pasivo si no todo lo contrario muchas veces había actuado de forma impulsiva. Le detuvo del brazo con fuerza impidiéndole que continuara rodeándolo y le encaro. - ¿A qué te refieres? Me estas exasperando, Caos.

-Hablo del mal que está en ti, la mitad mortal. – Caos no se turbo ante el agarre brusco del único semidiós que reinaba como un dios, pues aun Dionisio intervenía más por los humanos que él mismo. – Un semidiós posee lo mejor de los dioses y los mortales, sus cualidades divinas son excelentes, como la fortaleza y la energía extraordinarias, el poder de cruzar entre la vida y la muerte y regresar sin ningún daño del más allá, ser intermediarios incluso entre dioses y hombres. Poseen la vida y la esperanza del espíritu humano y la furia de sus innumerables sentimientos, en pocas palabras Hércules los semidioses es la perfección misma, son la evolución de los seres más poderosos pero racionales.

-¿Aun no me has dicho que deseas? – Hércules soltó a Caos como si este le quemase, presentía algo, no sabía que pero sentía que la presencia de aquel hombre no auguraba nada bueno, tal vez no afectara a los dioses, pero sabía que el destino era muy diferente para los mortales, les acababa de llamar el mal.

-Ya te lo he dicho, ustedes, la raza perfecta acabara con la escoria humana, ese es el fin de la creación de los semidioses. De la misma forma que tu padre acabo con el suyo y le encerró en el tártaro, de la misma manera en que Cronos derroco a Urano, la misión de los semidioses es acabar con la maldad de la raza humana. – Hércules retrocedió como si aquellas palabras le hubieran herido y empuño su mano, conteniendo toda la ira que sentía. – Eliminaremos a todos los humanos y empezaremos de cero, eres el único que falta.

-¿Qué? – Hércules se acerco a Caos y le tomo por la túnica elevándolo unos cuantos centímetros del suelo. - ¿Qué has hecho?

-Te resistirás como muchos de tus iguales ¿Qué acaso no ven la maldad en los mortales? – Caos sonrió impetuosamente al semidiós que fruncía el ceño con enojo.

-¡¿Qué has hecho Caos?! ¡Llamas maldad a los humanos y te arrastras hasta aquí para pedir mi ayuda, conociendo que yo soy mitad mortal y aun así nos llamas la perfección! – Hércules gruño enfurecido, elevo con su mano izquierda a Caos mientras empuñaba la derecha la cual dirigió al rostro del mismo pero, Caos solo basto con mirar hacia su puño para detenerle por un fuerza oscura que rodeo su puño. - ¿Qué diablos?

-No te preocupes. – La voz vacía de Caos hizo que un escalofrió recorriera cada fibra nerviosa de su cuerpo, miro como alzo una mano y la coloco sobre su cabeza. – Permíteme eliminar esa parte que te detiene. – Unas especies de ondas rojizas rodeo a Hércules y le derribo al suelo, cayendo pesadamente de rodillas, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por levantarse, miro enfurecido a Caos, mientras veía que el color rojo comenzaba a teñirse de un negro que le rodeo, al tiempo que sentía una fuerte presión en su cabeza y el dolor le taladraba lo que lo obligo a gritar no de dolor, si no de impotencia. – Relájate todos han cedido con esto.

-¡Nunca! ¡Jamás te lo permitiré Caos! - Hércules reunió todas sus fuerzas y despejo una de sus rodillas del suelo, la cual doblo, puso sus manos en esta para impulsarse, pero el impacto en su cerebro aumento, la desesperación le embargo, al tiempo que sentía su sentido común nublársele y un vacio embargaba su alma. -¡No! – Hércules logro ponerse de pie, con gran esfuerzo y apenas logro erguirse miro directamente a Caos a los ojos, pero no era él mismo, ya no más.

-Contigo estamos completos. – Caos comenzó a rodearlos a ambos con un torbellino negro y ambos desaparecieron.

…

¡Athena! ¡Athena! ¡Athena! Las voces resonaron en medio de aquel prado lleno de flores, giro el rostro en busca de aquellos que le llamaban, porque había podido distinguir los diferentes matices de voces que le nombraban pero miro en la llanura la infinidad de rosas de todos los colores y tipos pero no vio absolutamente a nadie. Se extraño profundamente al percibir que se encontraba en medio de aquel claro pero que este parecía distorsionarse y una sensación le embargo por completo cuando a su mente vinieron muchos flash back sobre su vida inmortal durante la era del mito cuando ayudo a diferentes héroes y semidioses, pero no supo el porqué había una insistencia en la protección en que ella hubiera dado a ellos.

Recordó la ayuda prestada a Perseo para decapitar a Medusa, como enseño a Hércules a despellejar al león de Nemea, a derrotar a los pájaros del Estinfalo, a capturar a Cerbero y a matar a la hidra de Lerna, como la naturaleza astuta y perspicaz de Odiseo la ganaron rápidamente y le hizo darle su favor, la bendición que otorgo a muchos héroes y semidioses durante sus batallas y conquistas siempre y cuando hubiese un factor favorable para ello.

-¡Athena! – Esta vez la voz fue muy clara, casi le habían gritado al oído, se levanto y retiro sus cabellos negros que caían sobre su pecho enviándolos hacia atrás, camino entre las dulces flores que desprendían diversos aromas, pero después un fuerte aroma fétido inundo el paisaje y del horizonte pudo observar como una densa oscuridad comenzó a consumir todo a su paso, intento utilizar su cosmos pero este no se despertó, fue entonces que intuyo que aquello era un sueño, por lo que en lugar de dirigirse hacia el lado contrario camino hacia la oscuridad.

Un fuerte remolino comenzó a rodearla y elevo sus cabellos alrededor que cubrieron su vista unos segundos, pues los tomo y los puso detrás de su oído, sintió como una mano se agarro a su tobillo y cuando se giro el torbellino se disolvió y el campo que antiguamente estaba rodeado de flores, se lleno de cadáveres apilados, con moretones y sangre por doquier algunos con heridas de espada otros atravesados por flechas y así continuaban, unos tras otros.

-¿Qué significa esto? – Continuo caminando sin pisar ningún cadáver, hasta que un cosmos la alerto se giro para encontrar a su atacante y observo como una flecha surcaba el aire en dirección a ella, le tomo con su mano y busco a su atacante. Pero de la misma forma no hubo ninguna persona en aquel penoso valle, se percato que aquella flecha mantenía enredado un objeto cubierto por trozos de piel. – Esta piel pertenece al león de Nemea. – Susurro para sí misma, desenvolvió la piel y observo una potente garra oscura en el interior. – Una de sus garras. Hércules que tratas de decirme, acaso tu…

Saori elevo su rostro hacia los cuerpos frente a ella y observo a su hermano rodeado de la profunda oscuridad, sus ojos no mostraban ningún sentimiento pero su rostro estaba contrariado por la ira y la furia y sus manos se enrollaban alrededor del cuello de Saori, se movió entre los cuerpos con velocidad intentando alcanzarlo. - ¡Hércules! ¡Hércules! Detente… - Su voz se convirtió en un susurro, pues justo en ese momento varias manos le detuvieron, se giro para ver a sus captores y se sorprendió de ver a otros semidioses.

-Ellos no merecen ser salvados. – La voz de Perseo le helo la sangre y miro a Hércules erguirse mientras el cuerpo yacía sin vida en el suelo, tenía la boca abierta y los ojos saltones, mirándola fijamente.

…

-¡Athena! ¡Saori! ¡Saori despierta! – La voz de Seiya le hizo abrir los ojos de improvisto, se levanto, sentándose en su cama respirando agitadamente, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de un ligero sudor a perlado y temblaba aún recordando su visión, ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? A pesar de dejar de soñar la voz del japonés sonaba distante, movía sus ojos de un lado hacia otro, intentando recordar aquel fatídico sueño. Alejo a Seiya con una mano y tomo su bata, la enredo alrededor de su pijama y salió a su balcón.

-Athena… - Seiya le siguió con la mirada pero la mano del patriarca le detuvo, sabía que Saori ni siquiera había reparado en la presencia de él y Dokho en la habitación, indicándoles que la diosa posiblemente tuvo una premonición de un futuro cercano.

Sintió el aire cálido golpearle el rostro, camino descalza por el frio mármol, llevaba su mano en el pecho intentando relajarse, aun podía sentir las manos de Hércules alrededor de su cuello, asfixiándola a pesar de no haberlo sentido en su sueño, mostrándole seguramente que estaba en su esencia divina en ese entonces. Poso su mano blanquecina en el frio mármol y elevo sus ojos zafiros hacia la luna que aquella noche resplandecía, iluminando todos los rincones del santuario.

Primero aquellas voces que le llamaban acaso eran ¿Suplicas de las personas que yacían muertas? ¿Eran acaso de sus caballeros? ¿Pedían su ayuda? Eso era imposible porque ellas les conocía, no recordaba de donde, pero sabía que las había escuchado antes. Volvió a rememorar las ayudas que otorgo a los héroes en la antigüedad pero esto no le llevo a ningún lado. ¿Por qué Hércules y los otros semidioses habían hecho algo como aquello? ¿Por qué asfixiaban a Saori? – Ellos no merecen ser salvados. – Susurro para sí misma, se giro rápidamente sintiendo que su pulso aumentaba.

-No puede ser. – Se dijo ella misma, ahora veía las cosas con más claridad. – No. – Aquellos que pedían su auxilio eran los semidioses, nunca fueron sus caballeros ni los humanos y ellos mismos habían creado esa visión para alertarla del fin de la humanidad por sus propias manos, pero ¿Qué les conducía a aquello? ¿Ellos mismos eran mitad mortal? Iban a acabar con todos, incluso con su vida para obligarla a salir de un cuerpo mortal, para que abandonara el cuerpo de Saori.

…

Entro a su habitación una vez que sintió como su respiración y pulso volvieron a la normalidad y esta vez distinguió a las tres figuras que permanecían aún de pie al lado de su cama, esperándola con el ceño fruncido, claramente queriendo una explicación pues si habían acudido hasta allí era porque seguramente había gritado entre sueños, sonrió nerviosamente a su patriarca y al antiguo maestro que se mantenían recargados en las paredes con los brazos cruzados y le miraban paternalmente y luego estaba Seiya sus ojos le analizaban con preocupación, casi como si tuviera una enfermedad terminal.

-Fue una pesadilla… perdónenme si grite. – Susurro suavemente pero las miradas que le devolvieron Shion y Seiya le indicaron que algo más había ocurrido. -¿Qué paso?

-Athena, no fue solo una pesadilla, su cosmos desapareció durante media hora. – La voz de Dokho sonó severa. – Todo el santuario está preocupado por usted pensamos que algo le ocurrió, tiene a toda la orden dorada y los caballeros divinos esperando en el salón patriarcal.

-No puede ser posible. – Susurro para sí misma, pero recordó que durante su sueño su cosmos no le había respondido. Shion le analizaba con la mirada en silencio, por lo que se dejo caer en la cama. – Fue un sueño muy extraño Shion, ni siquiera yo alcanzo a ver las dimensiones de este, pero no auguria nada bueno.

-Puede explicárnoslo princesa. – Shion se sentó a su lado respetuosamente y le tomo por la temblorosa mano, estrechándola entre las suyas. Desde que Athena les devolviera a la vida a todos los santos caídos en las antiguas guerras contra Poseidón, Hades y previa a las 12 casas hacia un año ambos habían desarrollado una relación como de padre e hija. – Tal vez podamos ayudarnos.

-Seiya ve a avisarle a los demás que Athena está bien. – Dokho miro al japonés que dudo unos segundos en salir de la habitación y tuvo que intercambiar una mirada con Saori, para obedecer al antiguo maestro, quien le observo hasta que abandono la habitación, camino frente a la peli lila y se recargo en el frio muro de mármol, cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y le miro. – Le escuchamos.

-No podría describírselos, fue algo que jamás había sentido, en mi sueño, fue más como una premonición, pero no se la magnitud de esta hasta que vaya yo misma al Olimpo. – Dokho y Shion intercambiaron una mirada llena de preocupación, sintió como la mano del peli verde le tomo con mayor calidez. – Se que ha ocurrido algo, varios semidioses pedían mi ayuda, escuchaba sus voces pero no les veía y de pronto se formo una oscuridad de la que intente defenderme y mi cosmos no me respondió, mire hacia todos lados y el suelo estaba lleno de humanos que yacían muertos a mis pies, pero en lo alto de una colina pude ver…

Se interrumpió ella misma y contemplo las expresiones de ambos santos, que dejaron de mirarse para posar sus ojos sobre ella, pero veía sus mandíbulas tensadas, manteniendo una expresión grave en sus rostros, podía sentir la rigidez de Shion por la forma en que apretaba su mano, a pesar de trasmitirle calidez, también percibía la tensión que contenía su patriarca.

-Athena. – Le llamo Dokho suavemente para escucharla, sus ojos se cerraron suavemente y su expresión pareció serenarse al instante, volvió a abrirlos mostrando sus ojos azules que le observaron con tranquilidad.

-Me vi a mí, me refiero al cuerpo de Saori, yo estaba parada en medio de infinidad de cuerpos, en mi esencia divina, contemplando como Hércules asfixiaba a Saori enrollando sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, intente hacer algo pero las manos de otros semidioses me detuvieron. – Shion y Dokho intercambiaron una severa mirada, la preocupación se había esfumado de sus rostros para ser sustituida por una ligera rabia e impotencia.

-Athena muchas veces, los sueños tienden a alertarnos de próximos sucesos. – La voz calmada de Dokho le recordó cuando él advirtió el inicio de la guerra santa precisamente por un sueño.

-Lo sé y es por ello que me preocupo, ellos decían que no merecían la pena ser salvados, cuando en realidad yo misma como diosa sacrificaría todo por la humanidad. – Saori se puso de pie y camino hacia su ventana, acariciándose el cuello como si el recordar su sueño las manos de Hércules volvieran a enrollarse en su cuello. –Algo ha ocurrido, puedo sentirlo y la única forma de averiguarlo es ir al Olimpo. Los semidioses tienden a interceder más por los humanos que por los dioses, que ellos actuaran de esa forma solo indica que obedecen a alguien superior.

-¿Está segura? – La voz de Shion sonó con resignación pues sabía que aquella era la única forma de descubrir de que iba todo aquello.

-Es la única forma Shion. – Apretó la mano de su patriarca con suavidad y le miro llena de determinación. – Díganle a los caballeros dorados que regresen a sus templos, en cuanto vuelva les explicare todo.

Cerró sus ojos y dejo que su energía vital fluyera por ella, mientras su cosmos se elevaba separándose del cuerpo de Saori, como mortal no podría pisar el Olimpo pero como Athena aquel había sido su hogar por mucho tiempo. El cuerpo de Saori cayo inconsciente en las manos de Shion que le detuvo y ella desapareció.

…

Abrió las puertas de fina madera y un fuerte aroma a uva embargo su sentido del olfato, cerró las puertas tras de sí y camino por el largo pasillo donde del techo pendían numerosas parras de uva, acelero su paso hasta que pudo divisar a un grupo de musas que cantaban alegremente y reían con alguien.

-¡Hermana! ¿Hace cuanto que no te veo? – La voz de Dionisio resonó en su templo, al tiempo que alzaba su copa de vino hacia ella y le conducía hacia sus labios para beber el vino dentro de ella de color escarlata. - ¿Quieres unirte a la fiesta?

-No. – Le corto, lo que hizo al dios dejar de sonreír. – Necesito hablar contigo a solas. – Dionisio chasqueo la lengua y movió una de sus manos para que las musas se retirasen, pasaron a su lado riendo y cantando hasta que escucho la puerta cerrarse tras ella. – No sabía que te apetecía tanto su compañía.

-Ni siquiera yo lo sabía. – Bromeo, Dionisio se acomodo mejor en su amplia silla y tomo una copa vacía del más fino metal en la cual vertió vino que tendió hacia ella. – Es solo vino, no intentare nada. – Le propuso riendo, camino tranquilamente por el pasillo hacia él y tomo la copa entre sus blanquecinas manos. - ¿Entonces Athena? ¿A qué dedo el honor?

-Eres un semidiós. – Vio al otro sonreír y asentir mientras vertía el resto de su vino en su garganta. - ¿Algo que tengas que decir?

-Nop. – Sonrió feliz de su vida, mientras se levantaba e indicaba a su hermana una silla, camino hacia un pequeño baúl el cual abrió con una llave que apareció en su mano y descubrió dentro de el unas cuantas botellas de cristal que contenían el liquido escarlata dentro de ellas. – Mi colección personal. – Le sonrió saco una de estas y volvió a cerrar su más preciado tesoro seguramente.

-¿Sabes algo de Hércules? – La cara de Dionisio cambio por completo, de mostrar un aspecto lleno de jovialidad, burla y desinterés, su rostro se torno serio e incluso alzo una ceja con curiosidad.

-No. – Repuso y dejo su copa sobre el mismo cofre, se acerco a su hermana sentándose a su lado lo que incomodo ligeramente a la deidad de la sabiduría que arrugo el ceño ante este acercamiento de su igual. – Por tu cara veo que aún no te lo han dicho.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Dionisio elevo sus manos detrás de su nuca y entrelazo sus dedos, mientras miraba el techo de su propio templo. Athena le miro en silencio estudiando sus respiraciones, sus expresiones y movimientos como si en estos fuera a descubrir algún ligero detalle acerca de su visión.

-Athena, muchos semidioses han desaparecido; Hércules es uno de ellos, pero también Odiseo, Teseo, Perseo, mi propia hija Deyanira. Fingimos no estar al tanto de nuestros hijos mortales pero yo se que siempre les vigilamos, te digo esto porque la voz se ha corrido por las musas de que hijos de Apolo, Afrodita, Ares, Hermes, Hefestos, Poseidón y del mismo Zeus se fueron sin dejar un solo rastro. – Dionisio dijo aquello apenas en un susurro.

-¿Por qué? – Los ojos de ambos se encontraron por unos segundos, Athena llena de dudas, Dionisio conociendo parte de la historia.

-La respuesta a esa pregunta ya la sabes Athena, la pregunta aquí es ¿Quién? – Dionisio se levanto de su asiento y elevo su cosmos intentando percibir el de alguna musa o alguien que pudiera estar cercano a ellos pero se encontraba solo con Athena. – Mira, te ayudo porque entre nosotros jamás ha existido ningún problema y porque soy mitad mortal y no me gusta lo que va a ocurrir.

-¿A qué te refieres Dionisio? –

-Athena, los semidioses van a destruir todo, quieren acabar con los humanos. Ellos jamás lo harían estando consientes, bueno los hijos de Ares tal vez, pero los otros no. Como semidiós tengo respeto a la raza humana y le guardo aprecio, Caos está detrás de todo esto y ha manipulado a 27 semidioses. –

-Pero ¿Por qué a ti no? – Athena se extraño de escuchar a su hermano nombrar a Caos como el causante de todo aquello, le conocía por historias y libros que hablaban sobre él, pero jamás le había visto ni siquiera en el Olimpo, era una figura tan mítica como Gea y Urano lo eran.

Porque cuando vino a por mí, nuestra tía Hestia estaba conmigo, me observo unos segundos en silencio y luego me dijo que ya eran más dios que semidiós y se fue de aquí. – Dionisio respiro lleno de tranquilidad al reflexionar sobre, esto al menos el no se mancharía las manos con la sangre de mortales como sus iguales seguramente lo harían. - Los dioses no te ayudaran en nada a pesar de que se traten de sus propios hijos.

-Eso no es una novedad. – Hizo un mohín que le arranco una sonrisa al dios del vino, que le miro con simpatía. – Al final nunca han aprobado que luche por los humanos, ni que volviese a la vida a mi orden dorada.

-Ellos nunca han aprendido a vivir con humanos. – Dionisio recargo su cabeza en el respaldo de su silla y rio con cierta amargura. – Fue divertido ¿Sabes? Siempre podemos aprender algo de ellos.

-Eso lo sé muy bien, cada vez que reencarno, aprendo de las almas humanas, un pensamiento, emociones, sentimientos, fe y esperanza. No permitiré que nadie les quiera destruir, aún cuando sean antiguos héroes griegos. – Athena se levanto, hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza a su igual que le miro alejarse con una sonrisa en los labios llena de amargura.

-Saori. – La deidad se detuvo dándole aun la espalda. –Ese es tu actual nombre ¿No es así? – Ella se giro lentamente a Dionisio. – Es bonito, pero Athena debes tener cuidado porque ella es también mortal y Caos no quiere a ningún humano con vida, no importa si es el recipiente de un dios, un santo, espectro o marina les va a matar a todos por igual y teñirá de oscuridad la tierra.

-Yo lo evitare Dionisio, aun a costa de mi vida. – Athena abrió la puerta y apenas hubo salido su alma retorno a la tierra, sabía que la fuerza de muchos semidioses era casi titánica, no conocía la forma en que Caos había logrado controlarles ni sembrar aquella oscuridad en sus mentes, pero no permitiría que aquel ser destruyera lo que ella más amaba.

…

 **Continuara.**

 **Hola esta historia a penas va comenzando es su inicio, así que no exasperen. La trama en general va a ser la lucha de los semidioses con nuestros queridos santos dorados que van a necesitar la ayuda de los santos de la antigua guerra santa y con ello me refiero a los doraditos del Lost Canvas. Espero les haya gustado y comenten.**

 **Atte: ddmanzanita.**


	2. El preludio de la aniquilación

**Capitulo 2. El preludio de la aniquilación.**

Abrió sus ojos con pesadez, se levanto abruptamente de la cama y se sentó, si Dionisio había hablado con la verdad aquello solo significaba que la tierra estaba de nuevo en peligro. Alzo sus ojos azules que se toparon con los violáceas de Shion que estaba parado en la esquina del cuarto contemplándola con atención.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? – El peli verde se acerco unos pasos a ella y le tendió su mano para ayudarle a levantarse, la tomo sin dudar y se irguió sin miramientos.

-Estoy bien Shion. – Respondió a secas, camino hacia el cuarto de baño, donde había un pequeño closet en su interior para cambiarse, pues aun continuaba con su pijama, el patriarca al ver esta acción se apresuro para salir de la habitación pero la voz de su diosa le detuvo. –Shion, hazme el favor de llamar a Aioros y Saga por favor, les necesito a ambos.

-Como usted ordene, Athena. – El patriarca salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

…

Caminaba de un lado a otro desesperada frente a su propia estatua, casi podía jurar que en cualquier momento comenzaría a crear una zanja bajo sus pasos. Dionisio se lo había puesto muy claro, si los problemas de Caos era contra los humanos, ellos no intervendrían en aquella lucha, pues la guerra no era contra ellos y no se involucrarían aún cuando sus hijos fuesen manipulados por aquella terrible presencia. Si consideraba la ayuda de otros dioses que encontraron simpatía con los humanos, era poco probable que estos le ayudaran, Poseidón hacía mucho tiempo que había abandonado la tierra y pocas veces regresaba su alma al cuerpo de Julián Solo y considerando que su único guerrero marino era Sorrento de sirena, no prestaría su ayuda. Y bueno Hades, después de la guerra santa no había terminado en condiciones para volver a pelear en un buen tiempo, ni sus espectros muertos habían vuelto a la vida. Así que estaba sola en aquella batalla justo cuando necesitaba de un ejército enorme.

-Athena, nos mando llamar. – Saga y Aioros hincaron la rodilla en el suelo, ambos portaban sus respectivas armaduras, géminis y sagitario, cuando ambos elevaron su mirada vio preocupación en la de Aioros e indiferencia en la de Saga, aquello le hizo sonreír y mirarlos con ternura, lo que hizo que ambos se miraran entre sí. Y es que Aioros era tan transparente en cuestión de emociones y Saga era todo lo contrario, sus ojos siempre mostraban indiferencia, su lenguaje corporal no expresaba nada, pero su cosmos proyectaba su sentir.

-Así es. – Shion apareció con su habitual calma y se coloco a su lado, les indico con una mano a ambos caballeros dorados que podían levantarse. – Quería informarles, acerca de lo que ha pasado, pero aun para ello necesito comprobar una cosa más y por ende solicito de nuevo de su ayuda.

-En que podemos servirle princesa. – Saga intervino esta vez, poniéndose de pie, a su lado Aioros hizo lo mismo sonriendo naturalmente.

-Unos meses atrás, antes de que ustedes volvieran a la vida, me entere que muchos semidioses habían reencarnado, no todos pero si la mayoría y comenzaron a reconstruir los restos del monte Olimpo, que fuese la morada de los dioses. – Movió sus manos con nerviosismo, entrelazándolas entre sí, Aioros y Saga la seguían en su infinito andar, hasta que algo le obligo a detenerla, pues de repente el cielo comenzó a escurecerse y el sol fue cubierto por una densa bruma, al tiempo que un cosmos oscuro y poderoso se acercaba hacia el santuario a una velocidad impresionante.

-¡Athena! – Shion la tomo por los hombros y la llevo cerca a al templo perteneciente a ella, mientras Aioros y Saga les cuidaban la retaguardia. Una oscura columna golpeo el suelo, levantando el suelo a su alrededor y lanzándolo con brusquedad hacia el templo y contra su estatua, el suelo se cubrió de una niebla oscura y la tierra retumbo bajo sus pies.

Saga y Aioros intercambiaron una precavida mirada entre ellos, desde que hubiesen vuelto a la vida ambos habían hecho lo imposible por recobrar la amistad perdida hacia más de 13 años, cuando el espíritu de Ares controlara el cuerpo de Saga, sin embargo una vez quedado esto atrás, parecía que su amistad había tomado más solidez.

-Haz escogido mal, diosa Athena. – Escucho una voz terriblemente cansada y rasposa proveniente de aquella columna oscurecida que fue extinguiéndose y le mostro tres figuras, dos de ellas estaban resguardando a la tercera que se encontraba en medio de las otras dos. – Soy Caos, el eterno observador de lo bueno y el pecado.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Athena se puso al lado de Shion y estiro su brazo, que fue rodeado por su cosmos blanquecino y Nike apareció en su mano derecha.

-¡Lo que quiero es hablar con la deidad de la sabiduría no una simple mortal! – Caos estiro su brazo el cual comenzó a formar en la palma de su mano una especie de materia oscura la cual lanzo hacia Saori, elevo su báculo y un escudo blanquecino se alzo protegiéndola a ella y sus santos, del ataque de Caos el cual tenso la mandíbula al ver frenado su poder por aquel escudo.

El campo de fuerza de la deidad de la sabiduría, comenzó a titilar y reblandecerse mientras aquella esfera oscura parecía aumentar su tamaño y absorber o neutralizar el cosmos de la peli lila. Caos sonrió mordazmente, era un hombre alto, delgado, de tez morena, cabello corto de color blanco y unos ojos completamente negros, que podrían hacer recordar a cualquiera a un agujero negro. Por fin el escudo de Athena exploto con fuerza destruyendo a su vez aquel ataque.

-Athena, eres un diosa, muestra tu esencia divina y abandona el sucio cuerpo en el que estas, lleno de impurezas. – Continuo Caos que ladeo un poco su cabeza. – Creo que ya sabes, a que he venido.

-No te lo permitiré. – Rugió furiosa, apretó con fuerza a Nike, sus ojos azules chocaron contra los negros del primogénito, que meneo la cabeza en negación. Saga fijo sus orbes verdes en los guardianes de Caos que se mantenían imperturbables a pesar de la conversación, uno de ellos era alto, de ojos azules, corpulento y musculoso, de cabellos rizados rubios que caían sobre su frente.

-Voy a limpiar el planeta de la escoria que ha vivido a expensas de tu protección diosa Athena, con o sin tu permiso, la raza humana será exterminada en su totalidad, de forma que nadie pueda recordar que una vez existieron, asesinare a tus protectores, a tus doncellas y matare el cuerpo humano en que te escondes. – Sentencio fríamente, miro hacia el de cabellos rubios e hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza. – Hércules muéstrale de lo que hablo.

El semidiós corrió hacia Athena, con todas las intenciones de golpearla, pero Saga le cerró el paso, esto provoco que el oji azul arrugara el ceño y tensara su mandíbula, a la vez que se enzarzaba a los golpes con el gemelo mayor, que detuvo un puñetazo certero a su rostro. Caos arrugo el entrecejo al ver aquello, sinceramente molesto.

-Se me había olvidado, que les enseñaste a utilizar el cosmos. – Gruño molesto, elevo su mano hacia el cielo mientras una especie de serpiente se formaba alrededor de su brazo enrollándolo, Aioros reacciono ante esto y puso una flecha en su arco que apunto hacia Caos, elevo su cosmos rodeándola y respiro profundo, Athena se acerco a él y baño de su cosmos la flecha de Aioros, la cual destello con haces de color dorado y blanquecino. El caballero de sagitario soltó la flecha la cual surco el espacio que les separaba de Caos.

-Es imperdonable lo que has hecho. – Refuto él, Caos detuvo la flecha con la palma de su mano y la tomo entre sus manos, partiéndola a la mitad, un cosmos oscuro cubrió ambas mitades de la flecha y con un leve soplido estar regresaron violentamente Aioros la cual se clavo en su pecho, cayó de rodillas mientras un hilo escarlata bañaba su armadura, mientras el otro extremo de la flecha voló hacia Athena.

-¡Muro de cristal! – Shion alzo su escudo con un explosión peligrosa de su cosmos a tiempo para detener la trayectoria de aquella flecha la cual reboto hacia Caos, pero este le desvió de nuevo hacia Saga, la cual sorprendió al gemelo mayor por la espalda que estaba enfrascado en su pelea contra Hércules, quien le tomo bruscamente por el brazo y le lanzo contra la estatua de Athena, su cuerpo crujió ante el golpe y cayó al suelo, estrellándose de lleno de frente.

-Sin duda, estos humanos han influido en tus pensamientos, tienes dos días Athena para que dejes ese cuerpo y vuelvas al Olimpo, de lo contrario vas a perecer con toda la raza humana. – Caos le dio la espalda y se rodeo de un torbellino negro. – Voy hacer desaparecer todas tus enseñanzas a ellos Athena, entre ellos su cosmos.

Y sin más desapareció en compañía de Hércules y el otro semidiós. Athena miro los cuerpos de Aioros y Saga que no se habían levantado ante tal impacto, corrió hacia Aioros tomándolo entre tus piernas, mientras Shion hacia lo mismo con Saga, pero apenas les tocaron se percataron que ambos estaban vivos, a pesar de la herida de la flecha, incrustada en el pecho de ambos. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos tenía su cosmos. ¿Acaso Caos les había sellado con aquella técnica?

Saori cerró sus ojos con pesar y dejo a Nike a su lado, puso sus dos manos sobre el pecho de Aioros y elevo su cosmos, sus cabellos lilas volaron alrededor de ella, mientras las ondas de su cosmos blanquecino danzaban a su alrededor, lo condenso en las palmas de sus manos, mientras el destello de su energía iluminaba tanto su rostro como el de Aioros, con el fin de hacer despertar el cosmos del guardián de Sagitario, a pesar de que este no respondía a su llamado.

-Shion. – Le llamo preocupada, el patriarca volteo a verla sin saber que decir, en ningún manuscrito del santuario hablaba acerca de Caos, ni quién era, ni sus habilidades, aquella era la primera vez que Athena le enfrentaría y aquel primer encuentro había resultado desastroso, si el cosmos de Saga y Aioros se había visto sellado tan funestamente, demostraba que Caos era un adversario al cual se debía de temer.

-No desespere Athena, encontraremos una forma. – Shion tomo en brazos a Saga y lo acerco al lugar donde su diosa aun permanecía intentando despertar el cosmos de Aioros aunque ambos ya conocían cual sería el resultado. – Tengo que llevarlos a al sanatorio, necesitan cerrar esas heridas ahora que no está su cosmos para compensarlo. –Tomo a Aioros por el hombro y se teletransporto, dejando a la diosa de la sabiduría arrodillada y con la vista perdida. ¿Desde cuándo Caos había planeado aquello?

…

-¡Antiguo maestro! – Le nombro alarmado Aioria que venía corriendo detrás de él, Dokho se detuvo a la mitad de las escaleras que llevaban de libra a escorpión. - ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Cómo ha sido posible que el cosmos de Aioros como Saga desaparezca tan abruptamente? – Aioria sonó alterado.

-No lo sé, debes calmarte y regresar a leo. – Intento calmarlo. El hecho que el cosmos de uno de sus iguales desapareciera solo significaba que habían muerto y aquello le estaba taladrando la cabeza a Aioria, el simple solo pensar que tal vez su hermano mayor estaría muerto de nuevo le aterraba.

-¿Cómo quiere que me calme? Es mi hermano, maestro. – Menciono exasperante el leonino dispuesto a iniciar carrera de nuevo, pero Dokho le tomo oportunamente del hombro deteniéndolo.

-Te tienes que calmar, no sabemos qué paso haya arriba, Aioria y si el patriarca no os ha llamado es por algo. – Le reprendió, Aioria desvió la mirada intentando contener aquella impotencia que sentía, esta vez ya no era un niño, él podía luchar e intentar defender a su hermano y el hecho de que le detuvieran le frustraba demasiado.

-Maestro. – Llego Kanon junto a ellos. – Aioria.

-Tú no Kanon. – Se quejo libra, tanto el gemelo menor como Aioria eran demasiado tercos y difícilmente se les quitaba una idea de la cabeza, ahora que sabía que el peligro al que se habían enfrentado Athena y los otros había desaparecido, tenía que hacer lo posible por calmar al resto de la orden dorada que seguramente estaría nerviosa ante el hecho de que dos caballeros dorados de los más fuertes acababan de seguro de morir.

-¿Qué está pasando maestro? – Le cuestiono, con su habitual voz ronca sin embargo los ojos inquisitorios del gemelo menor le sometieron aún terrible escrutinio.

-¿Qué nos están ocultando? – Aioria se unió al interrogatorio avanzando al mismo escalón en que el estaba. -¿Quién es nuestro enemigo ahora?

 _-"Asamblea dorada a la de ya" –_ Les convoco el patriarca a todos, su voz sonó severa, lo que hizo al trió intercambiar una mirada rápida. Dokho alzo los hombros y soltó a Aioria quien prácticamente comenzó a subir los escalones a zancadas. Libra y géminis lo vieron entrar a Escorpión y continuar su camino con mucha prisa.

…

Afrodita y Camus estaban parados en medio del salón patriarcal, al ser sus templos más cercanos a este. Ambos guardaban silencio mirando con fijeza el trono vacio del patriarca en espera de que este apareciera y sus compañeros llegaran. Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y Aioria acompañado de Milo aparecieron algo alterados.

-¿Saben algo? – Pregunto sin más Milo, pero Piscis y Acuario se limitaron a negar. - ¿Qué diablos ha pasado?

-Debemos de mantener la cabeza fría. – Repuso Camus cruzándose de brazos.

-El alterarnos no servirá de nada. – Le apoyo Afrodita, pero tanto Aioria como Milo les fulminaron con la mirada, por lo que Piscis y Acuario optaron por guardar de nuevo silencio.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, esta ocasión permitiendo la entrada a Shura, Kanon y Dokho los cuales fueron reprendidos duramente por la mirada de Aioria. Los últimos en llegar fueron Shaka, Mu, Aldebarán y Mascara de la muerte, que fueron recibidos por la misma mirada del quinto guardián.

-Que eficacia la suya. – Menciono con un dejo sarcástico en su voz, soplo sus flequillos sin aparentar su molestia por tener que esperar.

-Cálmate Aioria. – Pidió amablemente Aldebarán.

-Dejen de decirme que me calme, porque les juro que el próximo que me lo diga, lo voy a partir por un rayo. – Aioria empuño su mano llena de frustración y apretó sus ojos con fuerza, sintió como la mano de Mu se apoyo conciliadoramente en su hombro.

-Tranquilízate Aioria. – Espeto burlón Mascara de la muerte, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de leo, que sin duda hubiese cumplido su palabra si Athena y Shion no hubiesen aparecido. Todos hicieron una reverencia al apreciar a la deidad griega que les observo tristemente y aquella mirada por parte de la diosa les helo la sangre.

-¿Y los santos divinos? – Hizo notar Milo que giro su rostro hacia todos lados en su búsqueda y ocasiono que sus compañeros miraran confusos entre ellos, en busca de una respuesta. Athena les indico que podían levantarse y

-Shion les envió a una misión. – Repuso tranquilamente Dokho guiñándole un ojo a su amigo, que sonrió a medias, el guardián de libra cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho. _"Si así se le puede decir, al quererse deshacer de Seiya por unos días"_

-Patriarca ¿Qué ha ocurrido con mi hermano y Saga? – Aioria alzo el rostro sinceramente nervioso. Shion intercambio una mirada con Athena la cual camino los últimos pasos que le alejaban del trono y se dejo caer en el cansada, no físicamente si no emocional, el ver que sellaban y atacaban a dos de sus santos dorados más fuerte y el no poder impedirlo, le conmocionaba de sobremanera y mas porque sabía que Géminis y Sagitario no serian los primeros ni los últimos. Caos intentaría privar a cualquier santo de su cosmos y aquello la preocupaba de sobremanera.

-Yo… - Dudo por unos segundos buscando en su mente las palabras adecuadas, observo como aquella reacción pinto terror casi en toda la orden, Athena no debía permitirse dudar, sus palabras eran simples ordenes para ellos, mandatos cargados con toda la sabiduría que su deidad representaba. Shion sobrepuso su mano sobre su hombro e intercambiaron una rápida mirada de apoyo, asintió un poco más tranquila y regreso sus ojos zafiros hacia su orden que la observaban exasperantes. –Aioros y Saga se enfrentaron a Caos y Hércules. – Comenzó. – Ellos están aun con vida. – Intento sonar lo más conciliadora posible.

-¿Pero? – Kanon dijo sagazmente.

-Sus cosmos han sido sellados, por eso les dejaron de sentir. – Desvió la mirada hacia una de las ventanas de la sala patriarcal, entrelazo las manos sobre su abdomen y se puso de pie, su cabello lila resbalo una parte por su hombro y la otra continuo en su espalda. – Jamás me he enfrentado a Caos, ningún titán, dios o mortal lo ha hecho hasta la fecha. Esto se debe a que el siempre permaneció neutral, observando como un celador silente, sin embargo tuve una visión.

-¿El día que desapareció su cosmos? – Cuestiono Mascara de la muerte.

-Así es, aquel día los semidioses pidieron mi ayuda, fui al Olimpo y el dios del vino, Dionisio quien es un semidiós me informo que todos sus iguales habían desaparecido, a causa de Caos, con solo el fin de utilizarlos para limpiar la tierra de los humanos. – Removió sus manos y soltó su propio agarre permitiendo que estas cayeran a los lados de su cuerpo.

-Mi diosa ¿Entonces ellos están bajo una especie de control mental? – Repuso Shura suavemente. Él sabía que era verse dominado y controlado por otra persona, conocía a la perfección el verse obligado por alguien más a obrar de una forma muy diferente a tus convicciones.

-Así es Shura. – Athena regreso sobre sus pasos y volvió a sentarse. – Hoy ha aparecido frente a mi Caos en compañía de dos semidioses uno de ellos era Hércules, quien se enfrento a Saga, Caos intento atacarme y Aioros lanzo una flecha la cual el detuvo, partió y nos la regreso, una de ellas impacto en el cuerpo de Aioros y la otra era para mí, sin embargo Shion me protegió y Caos dirigió la flecha hacia Saga. – Recargo su barbilla en el dorso de su mano y miro hacia sus santos.

-El cosmos de Saga y Aioros desapareció abruptamente. – Refuto Shaka con sus ojos cerrados. – Caos debe tener la capacidad para suprimir parte de nuestras almas, el sexto y senptimo sentido, por ello usted no pudo despertar el cosmos de Aioros. – Saori abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al escuchar al guardián de Virgo, hacer mención de aquello a lo que ella había hecho omisión.

-Eso quiere decir en palabras mortales. – Inicio Aioria mirando a Shaka despreocupadamente y escucho las risas de Milo y Mascara de la muerte tenuemente. – Que Caos podrá sellar el cosmos de cualquiera de nosotros.

-Así es. – Admitió, sin embargo las palabras de Shaka resonaron en su interior, algo dentro de ellas le alertaba, aun cuando no sabía que era aquello. – Saga y Aioros iban a partir a una misión, cuando Caos nos sorprendió necesito que dos de ustedes vayan a…

-Athena yo tomare el lugar de Saga. – Se aventuro a postularse Kanon, pero Athena negó.

-Saga y Aioros ocuparan de ustedes, cuando ellos despierten. – Athena con aquella frase negó su permiso tanto a Aioria como Kanon y regreso su mirada marina a los otros santos dorados que se mantenían infalibles. – Es solo una misión de reconocimiento, si llegasen a toparse con los semidioses deben salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, si ellos les atacan podrían perder su cosmos si Caos les ha dotado de armas para ello.

-Entendemos las consecuencias de la misión. – Dijo Shura observando como sus compañeros asentían a su lado.

-En ese caso. – Sus ojos analizaron rápidamente a sus santos dorados disponibles. – Serán Shura y Camus. – Se que ustedes hacen muy buen equipo juntos.

-Yo también hago buen equipo con Camus ¿Verdad Cam? – Inicio Milo de forma insistente, Camus le miro fríamente mientras Shura se llevaba una mano al rostro.

-Resígnate alacrán, tú también te quedas. – Se burlo Aioria de su compatriota, que le fulmino con la mirada.

-Eso es todo caballeros, pueden retirarse. – Les ordeno Shion. – Camus, Shura quédese. Milo largo. – Vocifero al ver al escorpión escondido tras la espalda de Camus.

…

Habían pasado un día desde que Shura y Camus partieran a su misión y Saori Kido caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del salón patriarcal, algo en las palabras de Shaka le habían incomodado no sabía en realidad que era aquello. _"Caos sello las almas, el sexto y séptimo sentido de Saga y Aioros"_ por ende no podría despertarlas a menos que… pero algo como aquello era imposible. Regreso sobre sus pasos incomoda y observo por una ventana, a lo lejos podía distinguir el star hill a las afueras del santuario.

-De cómo continúes así hija, Shion tendrá que mandar a tapar las zanjas. – Dokho la detuvo por los hombros y la condujo suavemente por el pasillo. - ¿Qué te incomoda?

-Dokho, si no encuentro una forma para derrotar a Caos, Saga y Aioros no serán los únicos en perder su cosmos y eso me preocupa de sobre manera, sin ustedes, me refiero a sin mi orden más fuerte ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardaran para mermar el cosmos de mis santos plateados y de bronce? Seiya ya una vez perdió su cosmos y casi su vida por mí. – Dokho la llevo hacia la gran terraza del patriarca en la cual se podía apreciar todo los alrededores del santuario, star hill e incluso su propio templo dedicado a ella.

-Hija, nuestras vidas son suyas, crecimos para ello. – Intento sonar lo más reconfortante posible. – Si nuestros cosmos se extinguen, aún tenemos el valor para luchar en su nombre…

-¡Pero no tendrán oportunidad Dokho! – El sobresalto de su voz, sorprendió a Dokho que le miro preocupado. – Dokho yo enseñe a muchos de ellos a pelear, a ganar una batalla, a destrozar su enemigo defendiendo lo justo. Yo… - Y de pronto una luz ilumino su mente, dirigió sus ojos azules hacia aquella montaña alta rocosa de forma vertical, aquel lugar sagrado. - ¡Shion! ¡Shion!

-¿Athena? – Esta vez la mirada de Dokho fue de terror, la joven Saori Kido realmente debía de estar muy confundida, la miro correr hacia el pasillo pero Shion apareció en la entrada haciendo que Athena se frenara de golpe y casi chocara contra él, los ojos de su compañero le miraron inquisitivamente como preguntándole _¿Qué hiciste?._

-¿Qué ocurre Athena? – Shion observo a la joven deidad que parecía estar sobresaltada.

-Shion, necesito ir a Star hill. – El patriarca alzo una ceja al escuchar aquella extraña petición, pero al ver la mirada insistente de su diosa asintió resignado y luego desvió su vista a Dokho, que tenía una cara llena de confusión, Sasha y Saori eran muy diferentes.

-Como ordene Athena, le llevare ahora mismo hacia allá. –Tomo a la deidad de la mano. – Dokho te quedas a cargo.

Shion elevo su cosmos y teletransporto a ambos, Saori sintió un vuelco en el estomago, aun no estaba acostumbrada a la transición intradimensional, cerro sus ojos con fuerzas unos segundos mientras pasaba aquella sensación nauseosa, podía ser Athena pero su estomago continuaba siento el de Saori Kido y ella era libre de sentir aquellas sensaciones.

-Athena llegamos. – Escucho susurrar a su patriarca y sintió como este le soltó la mano. Abrió sus ojos y contemplo los jardines principales a las afueras de Star Hill, sus ojos analizaron aquella estructura circular de techos altos, amplios pasillos, gruesas columnas, adornadas con delicadas cortinas blanquecinas que se blandían por el suave viento.

-Shion necesito que aguardes aquí, tengo que hablar conmigo misma, aún no recuerdo muchas cosas de mis vidas pasadas, en esta batalla no puedo guiarme simplemente por lo que actualmente recuerdo, tengo que hablar con Athena de la era del mito. – Shion asintió y se hizo a un lado para permitir la entrada a la joven deidad.

Saori, piso los tres escalones de la entrada y observo con atención el interior de aquel templo, era la primera vez que iba a Star Hill y sentía que cada paso que daba su corazón latía con más fuerza al grado de poder escuchar su ritmo en su corazón. Entro a la oscuridad del recinto, pero apenas puso un pie, toda la construcción se ilumino por múltiples velas que estaban en candelabros o bien colgaban del techo, camino por un largo pasillo ignorando las puertas a su alrededor, justo en la mitad había una alberca donde seguramente los patriarcas debían de purificar sus cuerpos para estar en ese lugar.

Sus ojos zafiros miraron una puerta blanca rodeada de dos columnas grises a sus lados, rodeo suavemente la piscina y tomo con decisión la perilla de aquella puerta y la empujo hacia el interior, observo como aquel cuarto tenia múltiples libreros en sus paredes, en los que no solo se depositaban libros antiquísimos si no pergaminos, varios instrumentos para leer las estrellas, dibujos de todas las constelaciones y estrellas, había un calendario lunar y a su lado se apostaba una lista de fechas importantes, escritas por diferentes personas pues el tipo de letra variaba y al fondo de aquella habitación había un amplio ventanal que comunicaba a una terraza.

-Debe ser aquí. – Avanzo con decisión sintiendo como su corazón volvía a la normalidad y como ella misma caía como a una especia de ensoñación. El aire frio de la noche golpeo su rostro y sus cabellos lilas revolotearon traviesos hacia su espalda, tomo con su mano sus cabellos que golpeaban su rostro y los puso detrás de su oído, aquel espectáculo estelar resulto maravilloso para sus ojos, se podían ver las estrellas a la perfección y el cosmos mismo del universo.

-Saori la respuesta que buscas no está en el cielo. – Escucho una voz armoniosa detrás de ella.

…

-Debe ser aquí. – Shura miro el panorama desolador, aquel lugar parecía haber presenciado y sentido una batalla titánica posiblemente contra Caos. Restos de columnas y bloques pesados de mármol se encontraban esparcidos por toda la zona, muchas de las paredes se habían venido abajo o tenían grandes boquetes hechos por algún poder y partes enteras del suelo llegaban a faltar.

-Athena menciono que los semidioses se estaban encargando de reconstruir el templo del monte Olimpo, para poder acercar a la humanidad con las deidades griegas de nuevo. – Hizo notar Camus tranquilamente, sus ojos azules recorrieron toda la zona en busca de aquella persona por quien la joven diosa de la guerra les había mandado buscar.

-Sera mejor dividirnos y ver si podemos hallarle aquí o en los alrededores. – Shura intercambio una mirada con el francés que asintió, justo iban a hacerlos cuando sintieron el cosmos de una persona en el interior del templo, sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse para retrasar el plan que de separarse y entrar a averiguar de quien se trataba. – Ten mucho cuidado.

Camus no respondió verbalmente pero sus ojos azules le indicaron al español que el también debía cuidarse, se adentraron a las ruinas del templo olímpico en silencio, se separaron una distancia de cerca de dos metros por si les atacaban solo pusieran en aprietos a uno de ellos mientras el otro quedaba libre para atacar. Shura tomo la delantera por unos metros y agudizo todos sus sentidos en la espera de poder captar algo, pero fue en vano, fuese quien fuese debía encontrarse del otro lado de la puerta que les cerraba el paso tanto a él como a Camus.

-Voy a abrirla. – El español no dio ni dos pasos cuando la perilla de la puerta giro y detuvo su andar. La pesada puerta de madera comenzó a abrirse chirriando a causa de que se había desprendido seguramente por un fuerte golpe y de esta salió un hombre de cabellos rubio hasta el hombro medio ondulante y unos ojos verdes, alto y musculoso, llevaba las manos alzadas a los lados en son de paz.

-¿Quién eres? – Cuestiono Shura de inmediato.

-Me llamo Piritoo, soy el mejor amigo de Teseo. – Se presento, bajo levemente sus manos pero este alerto a Camus como a Shura por lo que el pelinegro volvió a levantar ambos brazos hacia el cielo. – Vengo de parte de Quirón, él me ha mandado a buscarles.

-¿Qué le ocurrió a Teseo? – Camus, se acerco a él, disminuyendo su cosmos para darle a entender que le rechazaban como enemigo y le veian como aliado, Shura le imito a su lado y se acerco a él.

-Le ha ocurrido lo mismo que a todos los semidioses. – Respiro profundamente y su vista se desvió hacia otro lugar. – Les explicare en el camino, ellos pueden regresar en cualquier momento.

-Te refieres a los semidioses. – Shura giro su rostro hacia todos lados pero por donde mirase aquel lugar parecía abandonado por todos desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-No solo me refiero a ellos, sino también a Caos este es su… - Piritoo se quedo en silencio al percibir como el cosmos de Caos se materializaba de la nada, sorprendiendo incluso a Camus y Shura que se giraron con rapidez y elevaron su cosmos de golpe. Caos no solo había aparecido sin que ellos ni siquiera pudieran detectarlo, también estaba detrás de ellos.

 **Continuara…**

 **CordeliaBlackCat:** Si espero y te guste, voy lento no es como los capítulos de mi otra historia que son largos pero en cuanto tomen sentido, va a aumentar. Ya vi el ultimo capitulo de Soul of Gold la batalla de Camus y Shura fue epica, me hizo recordar e imaginar todo lo que sintieron en la guerra santa y cuando le asesinaron fue de O.O pero me encanto como Camus volvió al lado de los buenos y aquí entra una duda ¿no se hizo pasar por malo para descubrir la otra cámara? ¿Cómo del otro lado del mundo?

 **Joana:** Gracias. Ya Dokho no se sacrifico en vano ya verás. Jamás olvidaría redención así que tranquila. También va a ser una maravilla te lo apuesto.

 **Ariscereth:** Gracias por dejar un comentario, si va a ser muy interesante y pienso actualizar o cada semana o dos semanas en realidad no tengo un tiempo definido, pero trato de apegarme a ese margen.

 **503:** Ellos quedan fuera en esta historia, los protagonistas como veras serán ambas ordenes doradas, espero continuarte viendo por aquí.

 **Atte: ddmanzanita.**


	3. Desafilando y derritiendo

**Lamento el retraso, pero muchos problemas, tres historias que actualizar y ya ven. Les invito a leer La ascensión al poder y Redención, fics mios que recomiendo.**

 **Capitulo 3. Desafilando y derritiendo.**

Los ojos azules y verdes de ambos caballeros analizaron con rapidez al hombre o lo que parecía serlo frente a ellos, era demasiado alto incluso les superaba en estatura tanto a Camus como Shura, posiblemente tenía el tamaño de Aldebarán e incluso tenía una gran corpulencia, sus ojos estaban completamente ennegrecidos desde el iris hasta la escleras que daban el aspecto, como si ambas cuencas estuvieran vacías, su cabello era corto de un color entre marrón oscuro y negro, su tez blanca le hacía ver un fuerte contraste con sus ojos y su cabello.

-Capricornio y Acuario. – Dejo escapar en un susurro para sí mismo al reconocer ambas armaduras doradas. – Parece que Athena no desistirá.

Camus y Shura miraron rápidamente su vista hacia Piritoo que se mantenía con la vista afilada hacia Caos, en sus ojos podía notarse el odio que el ser primogénito del universo le provocaba, le vieron empuñar las manos hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron rojos.

-Debes calmarte. – Susurro Shura a su lado, mientras su cosmos le rodeaba esperando ser liberado.

-Palabras sabias de un mortal que siempre ha estado en batalla y solo vive para ello. – Contesto Caos inclinando su cabeza mientras una densa esfera purpura se formaba en sus manos y avanzaba a ellos amenazante.

-Camus. – Shura llamo a su compañero para alertarlo, de que tal vez tendrían que salir de aquel lugar pues a pesar de no percibir ni una pisca del cosmos de Caos, era muy posible que este les atacara. Vio como el galo asintió fríamente, pero a penas y hubo retrocedido un paso, Caos se teletransporto frente al galo golpeándolo en el estomago, miro como el francés fue arrojado contra un puñado de escombros. -¡Camus!

-Preocúpate por ti. – El pelinegro se materializo frente a él, Shura lanzo una patada hacia Caos para intentar separarlo de él, pero Caos a penas y miro la pierna del español esta se detuvo por una fuerza invisible en el aire, la mano derecha del pelinegro aun rodeada por aquella densa bruma purpura se introdujo en el pecho del español, que dejo escapar un quejido, sintiendo como su carne se desgarraba en su interior. – Ustedes no merecen…

-¡Polvo de diamantes! – Camus libero una descarga de hielo que salió desviada hacia una pilastra pero logro que Caos soltara a Shura que cayó de rodillas en el suelo.

-¡Camus vete! – Le ordeno Shura, al ver que los ojos de Caos estaban clavados en el galo con furia. Justo en ese momento Piritoo se interpuso entre el ser primogénito y los dos caballeros.

-¡Caballeros tienen que irse de aquí! – Menciono decididamente. – Él les encontrara, se los prometo pero en este momento deben irse.

-Nadie huira de este lugar. – Condeno Caos y a sus espaldas aparecieron dos hombres musculosos, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por el mismo negro que el de Caos pero las facciones en sus rostros y el nivel de sus cosmos les indicaron a ambos caballeros que aquellos frente a ellos, eran semidioses.

…

La habitación estaba sumida en una profunda oscuridad, mientras leves rayos de sol se colaban a través de las ventanas iluminando las camas empalmadas una al lado de la otra, en mutua empatía, sobre ella se encontraban Saga y Aioros aun inconscientes por el ataque de Caos, sus heridas habían sido cubiertas por amplios vendajes que habían impedido que aquellas aberturas en su pecho continuaran sangrando, pero a pesar de ello, sus cosmos no habían regresado y al contrario parecían mermarse a cada hora que pasaba.

-No puede ser. – Suspiro Aioria, sus ojos felinos se abrieron en la penumbra del cuarto y salió de la sombra que ocultaba su figura de los ojos esmeraldas de Kanon que se encontraba al lado de su hermano, sentado en una silla. –Fue demasiado fácil y dejarlos de esa forma.

\- Aioros y Saga subestimaron a su enemigo, los semidioses no deben de preocuparnos, Caos es quién está detrás de ellos. – Kanon cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y miro por el rabillo de su ojo a su gemelo, él cual respiraba lentamente.

-Tienes razón, ninguno de nosotros sabe a que nos estamos enfrentando, esta es la primera vez que Caos aparece. – Aioria camino a paso lento hasta los pies de la cama de su hermano donde se sentó y estiro su brazo para tocar la mano del castaño mayor.

-Y es la primera vez que se nos priva de cosmos. – Kanon hizo notar. Parecía que ambos hermanos conversaban entre ellos, pero simplemente estaban analizando la situación por la que sus hermanos habían enfrentando, soltando cualquier comentario que se les viniera a la cabeza, pues el ver a Aioros y Saga ahí era aterrador, pues aquello les demostraba que cualquiera podía llegar a estar en su lugar.

-Pero aún así. –Aioria apretó con fuerza la mano de su hermano, sintiendo la frialdad de su extremidad, fijo sus ojos azules en el rostro pálido de Aioros, que mantenía una notable intranquilidad en su rostro. – Ellos no le han perdido todo, luchan con ferocidad para aferrarse a su energía.

-Es la única opción que les queda a ambos. – Kanon regreso sus ojos hacia Saga pues justo en ese momento su gemelo se había removido en la cama dejando escapar un gruñido de dolor, Kanon se incorporo de la silla, escuchando como esta golpeo el suelo en un ruido sordo, frente a él, Aioria le había imitado acercándose a la cama.

-¿Saga? – Le llamo, apretándolo por el brazo mientras le sacudía, con suavidad. Su respiración se detuvo mirando exasperante los ojos de su hermano que permanecían cerrados, observo el ceño fruncido de Saga, que luchaba por abrirlos y cuando miro aquellos orbes esmeraldas bajo sus pobladas pestañas respiro con tranquilidad. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Kanon… Aioria - Suspiro débilmente, un gesto de dolor recorrió su rostro pero rápidamente fue controlado por el gemelo mayor, los ojos verdes del santo de géminis viajaban de Aioria a su gemelo. - ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Saga. – El tono apaciguador que uso el quinto guardián hizo que un escalofrió le recorriera el cuerpo, mientras las imágenes de su batalla contra Caos volvían a su mente como pequeños flash back, apretó las sabanas que estaban bajo él y se incorporo lentamente, recorriendo la habitación a pesar de la oscuridad. – Tu cosmos…

El gemelo mayor volvió rápidamente sus ojos hacia Aioria y se percato de lo que el león dorado estaba intentándole decir, su energía había desaparecido, intento elevarlo pero este ni siquiera le respondió, levanto su mano encendiendo su cosmos, sin embargo ninguna energía broto en esta, al contrario permaneció vacía y fue cuando cayó en cuenta que ni siquiera podía sentir el cosmos de Kanon y Aioria.

-Kanon déjate de bromas. – Ordeno mirándole severamente. Pero su hermano no respondió, simplemente vio como aquella mirada tan parecida a la suya estaba llena de compasión y preocupación. – Aioros…

Busco con la mirada a su mejor amigo y sintió como su corazón se acelero cuando vio al noveno guardián recostado en la cama, con un semblante alarmante, estaba tremendamente pálido y la herida en su pecho le hizo recordar de golpe, la batalla en el templo de Athena, como sintió el cosmos de la diosa y sagitario arder juntos, hasta que el de Aioros fue mermado de golpe, después de ellos solo recordaba haber sentido como algo se clavaba en su espalda y succionaba todos sus poderes. Se llevo una mano por encima de su hombro hacia su espalda, para sentir un vendaje que cubría aquella herida.

-Saga, Caos les ataco y ha sellado tanto tu cosmos como el de Aioros. – Kanon le miro fijamente, mientras aquellas palabras a los oídos de su gemelo sonaron como una sentencia a muerte. ¿Cómo había ocurrido eso?

-No pudo haberlo sellado, aún puedo sentirlo en mi interior. – Saga levanto su rostro encontrándose con la mirada llena de confusión de los otros dos, que permanecieron estupefactos.

…

Mu afilo su mirada aquarina viendo cada detalle de las armaduras doradas de Sagitario y Géminis que habían resultado dañadas en la batalla contra Caos, sagitario tenía el enorme boquete en el pectoral derecho mientras géminis lo tenía en la parte posterior de la coraza del pecho, llevo sus suaves manos colocando cada una de ellas sobre sus heridas, sintiendo la impresión que sus guardianes habían sentido al ver atravesada con aquella facilidad las armaduras más fuertes de los caballeros de Athena.

-Maestro Mu. – La voz chillona de Kiki se hizo presente a sus espaldas, se giro lentamente y vio a su discípulo cargando todas las herramientas que le había encargado traer de Jamir, se acerco al pelirrojo lentamente pero a penas y hubo tocado el martillo una extraña sensación le embargo, soltó el instrumento en las manos de Kiki quien también se había turbado al sentir aquella sensación. – Maestro…

-Lo sé Kiki, hay un intruso en la casa de Aries. – Miro directamente al pequeño que comprendió que tenía que irse a la cabaña de Marín, tal y como lo había hecho en la guerra de Hades.

-Maestro tenga mucho cuidado por favor. – Suplico el niño, arrugando todas sus facciones a causa de la preocupación que le embargaba en ese momento. Mu se acerco a él y se acuclillo a su nivel, abrazo al pequeño y removió sus cabellos pelirrojos con ternura.

-Todo va a ir bien Kiki, confía en mí. – Sus miradas se encontraron una vez más antes de que el pequeño ariano desapareciera dejando a Mu solo con aquel intruso.

Respiro profundamente, sintiendo que la cosmoenergía agresiva que cruzaba en esos momentos la sala de batallas del primer templo era un semidiós, su cosmos dorado comenzó a rodearlo mientras la armadura de Aries abandonaba su caja de pandora envistiéndolo en un resplandor dorado, cruzo el largo pasillo que lo separaba del salón de combates y atravesó con tranquilidad las ultimas pilastras que les separaban.

-Estas en el primer templo, la casa correspondiente a la constelación de Aries, yo soy su protector, mi nombre es Mu y no te permitiré dar un paso más. – Mu se mantuvo serio contemplando el semblante de aquel hombre alto, de tez morena, unos profundos ojos negros y de aspecto musculoso.

-Mi nombre es Belerofonte. – Murmuro el guerrero, dejando caer sus fuertes pisadas sobre el frio piso de la casa de Aries que se resquebrajaba ante su fuerza. – Caos me ha enviado para acabar con tu vida Mu de Aries.

Mu recordó rápidamente aquel nombre, perteneciente a un héroe de la mitología griega quien había matado a la quimera y logrado domar al caballo Pegaso con ayuda de Athena. Sin embargo a penas hubo terminado el héroe de decir aquellas palabras se lanzo contra él con una daga en cada mano, Mu se agacho evitando ser cortado por una de ellas y se teletransporto a varios pasos del héroe quien le había tomado por sorpresa.

-No permitas que Caos te controle, Belerofonte estas cometiendo un grave error. – Mu detuvo por la muñeca al héroe griego que se empeñaba por intentar cortarlo, sin embargo la fuerza del pelinegro le sobrepasaba lo que ocasionaba que la daga estuviera más cerca del cuello del ariano que pudo ver una especie de energía oscura rodeando al arma, aquello le provoco una extraña sensación, por lo que golpeo el estomago del semidiós haciéndolo rodar por el suelo a varios metros de él.

-El único error que cometo es el dejarte continuar aun con vida. – El héroe tenía completamente los ojos desorbitados por la rabia, su respiración estaba acelerada y se lanzo de nueva cuenta hacia el ariano con la esperanza de atravesarle el pecho con sus dagas, pero el entrenamiento del primer guardián lograba resistir los embates de aquel semidiós.

-¡Muro de cristal! – Estiro su brazo por delante de él haciendo que la pared se extendiera hacia los lados protegiéndole de los ataques del dios que gruño al ver aquella ofensiva, molesto el pelinegro se abalanzó contra aquel fino cristal intentando cortarle pero Mu giro rápidamente su mano, haciendo que su técnica se replegara sobre el brazo del dios, aprisionando de esta forma la daga de su mano izquierda, la cual fue desprendida con fuerza cuando Mu hizo estallar aquella caja de cristal.

El repiqueo metálico que hizo la daga del semidiós al tocar el suelo, enfureció al héroe griego que trato de tomarla de nuevo, pero Mu utilizo su telequinesis y la arrogo lejos de ambos, ocasionando que Belerofonte se girara hacia él, tomándolo desprevenido, una patada del pelinegro golpeo la barbilla del ariano el cual salió despedido contra una de las pilastras de su templo, que se resquebrajo ante el impacto. Mu apenas tuvo tiempo de recobrarse del golpe cuando la fuerte mano de Belerofonte le tomo del cuello y le alzo del suelo, suspendiéndole en el aire en un intento por destrozar el cuello.

-¡Extinción de luz estelar! – La luz dorada inundo por completo el templo de aries, la cual se acumulo rápidamente en la mano del ariano que golpeo el pecho del semidiós, que salió expelido hacia atrás, mientras todo a su paso se desintegraba en aquel brillo dorado. Mu cayó al suelo al sentir como las manos de Belerofonte le soltaron, sintiendo un horrible ardor alrededor del cuello, el cual seguramente estaría enrojecido por la presión que hacía unos segundos había tenido que soportar y daba grandes bocanadas de aire, para llenar sus pulmones de oxigeno.

Belerofonte levanto su rostro raspado, parpadeo varias veces pues veía al santo de aries y todo a su alrededor borroso, pero en medio de aquella distorsión encontró la daga a escasos centímetros de él, estiro su mano y enrollo sus dedos alrededor del mango el cual apretó, se removió sintiendo el dolor de aquella técnica recorrerle, se apoyo en su brazo y rodilla para levantarse y una vez de pie se tambaleo unas cuantas veces más.

-Acabare contigo Mu de Aries. – El pelinegro volvió al ataque, Mu ignoro el dolor en su cuerpo y volvió a colocar el muro de cristal pero en esta ocasión Belerofonte empuño su mano izquierda y golpeo con tal fuerza el cristal que se despedazo provocando un fuerte estallido, Mu le vio volver alzar la mano izquierda con la intensión de golpearle, por lo que la detuvo impactando su puño contra el del semidiós.

Sin embargo la mano del pelinegro se coló entre la defensa de Mu y pudo provocarle un ligero corte en el estomago, Mu alejo la daga al sentir el ardor en su abdomen con su mano libre y logro teletransportarse lejos de su oponente, pero en esta ocasión salió repelido fuertemente cuando volvió a aparecer, lo que lo lanzo a las escalinatas que llevaban a tauro, destrozando las primeras. Sacudió su cabeza y se llevo la mano izquierda hacia la herida en su abdomen, notando como sus dedos se impregnaron de su propia sangre pero en esta ocasión aquella energía oscura que rodeaba la daga se había convertido en un liquido oscuro el cual se había unido a su sangre, se incorporo apoyándose en el resto de los escombros a su alrededor ya que comenzaba a sentirse mareado.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – Se pregunto a sí mismo, aún sin comprender que había salido mal en su teletransportacion para verse lanzado de aquella forma, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo cuando un inmenso dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo y su cosmos comenzó a arder a voluntad propia, intento disminuirle pero este parecía quemarse haciéndole sentir mareado.

Elevo su vista aquarina hacia Belerofonte que caminaba decidido hacia él, aún con la daga en su mano derecha de la cual ahora no solo goteaba aquella energía si no también su propia sangre y fue cuando lo comprendió Caos había dotado la daga con una parte de su poder para que cualquiera que fuera herido con ella perdiera el cosmos de la misma forma en que Aioros y Saga. Si aquello le pasaba se vería a merced del semidiós, así que aprovecho su última oportunidad, de todos modos su cosmos ya estaba ardiendo.

-¡Revolución de polvo estelar! – La técnica suprema de los santos de aries fue realizada en su máximo poder ya que el cosmos de Mu se encontraba ardiendo, estiro sus brazos hacia el frente y una lluvia de proyecciones cósmicas surco el aire en la forma de estrellas fugaces en dirección hacia Belerofonte, que se vio sorprendido por la ultima técnica de Mu.

Aquellas estrellas fugaces surcaban el cielo en cientos, tal vez miles y bajaban a la tierra bañando de una luz dorada rojiza todo a su alrededor golpeando el lugar donde el héroe estaba parado destruyendo todo a su alrededor. Hasta que esta se fue extinguiendo poco a poco, cuando pareció que la luz abandono la tierra Mu cayó de rodillas sosteniéndose con su brazo, pues aquellas estrellas no era lo único que había desaparecido, también lo había hecho su cosmos y su enemigo.

…

-Saori la respuesta que buscas no está en el cielo. – Escucho una voz armoniosa detrás de ella, se giro lentamente para encontrarse frente a ella a la Athena de la edad del mito, la cual tenía un aspecto joven, su piel blanquecina tersa y fina le hacían lucir hermosa, sus cabellos negros le llegaban hasta la cintura en forma de ondulaciones y delicados rizos que se deslizaban por su figura realzando aun más su porte y su cuello delgado, pero sus grandes y expresivos ojos fue lo que más impresiono a Saori, eran de un color inusual un azul grisáceo. Llevaba un largo vestido beige, que se ataba a la perfección por detrás de su cuello y le permitió llevar descubierta la espalda.

-Athena. – La joven griega se arrodillo frente a la deidad que sonrió ante este honorable gesto por parte de su reencarnación mortal.

-Levántate Saori, tú también eres Athena. – Respondió conciliadoramente estirando un brazo hacia ella, quien la tomo y se dejo guiar hacia la terraza donde ambas pudieron contemplar el magnánimo universo y la infinidad de su cosmos. – Caos cree tener el poder para acabar con toda la luz que hay a su alrededor, pero está equivocado.

-Athena ¿Qué puedo hacer? Mi cosmos… nuestros cosmos no han podido despertar el de Aioros y Saga. – Menciono Saori regresando su vista a la tierra para dirigirla en la dirección en donde se encontraba el santuario, mientras a su mente regresaba la preocupación por sus guardianes.

-El caballero de Virgo te ha dado una pista demasiado importante. – Contesto con tranquilidad la pelinegra, caminando de nuevo hacia el interior del templo, Saori la siguió con su vista azulada, parecía que la deidad de la sabiduría se ondeaba al caminar, casi parecía que flotaba al andar. – Caos sello el sexto y séptimo sentido y sabes muy bien que solo hay una forma de despertarlo, después de todo tu ayudaste a los santos de bronce para que lo lograran sin embargo fue nuestra elite dorada la que los incentivo a hacerlo.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Saori vio la mirada grisácea de Athena llena de paciencia y con un dejo de diversión en sus ojos, mientras recorría con su dedo índice el dorso de varios libros, hasta que le detuvo en uno, dio dos suaves golpecitos en su respaldo y le saco de ahí, comenzó a hojearlo en silencio hasta que le vio detenerse en una página.

-El sexto sentido es la intuición, la percepción extrasensorial del mundo, es la conciencia del mismo individuo mientras que el séptimo sentido es la misma alma del cosmos y es este sentido lo que distingue a nuestros guerreros más fuertes ¿No es así? – Athena se acerco a la mesa de madera que reposaba en medio de la habitación y deposito aquel libro con cuidado. – La capacidad de los humanos y en especial de los caballeros, está sentada en el potencial de hacer arder su cosmos, Caos ha sellado esta habilidad, como bien menciona Shaka de Virgo aunque yo considero que nadie puede sellar lo que no le pertenece Athena.

-Si Caos no sello su cosmos, eso quiere decir que… - Saori removió su cabellera lila que ondeo con el viento, contemplo la sonrisa alegre en Athena y como esta dejo escapar una leve risita.

-Así es Athena, Caos solo volvió primitivos esos sentidos en los caballeros de sagitario y géminis, ellos tendrán que volver a aprenderlos, ya que Caos simplemente a teñido de oscuridad esas habilidades, sin embargo conoces que solo un santo de oro de la misma constelación puede enseñarles dicho manejo del cosmos. – Athena rodeo su mano de un cosmos blanquecino dorado que cubrió poco a poco todo su cuerpo, Saori pudo sentir aquella calidez que emanaba de ella y expresaba una paz absoluta, le vio aparecer entre sus manos un pequeño reloj de arena dorado que continuaba su correr a pesar de que la arena comenzaba a llegar a su fin esta volvía a resplandecer llenándose de nuevo, de esta forma nunca se detenía el conteo del tiempo.

-¿Quieres decirme que ellos necesitaran de otros santos dorados? – Saori camino hacia ella sintiendo como su cosmos palpitaba en equilibrio con el de la pelinegra y como sus cosmoenergias se complementaban una a la otra reconociéndose.

-Aún eres joven Saori, mis recuerdos volverán a ti poco a poco, pero siempre que necesites mi ayuda la tendrás. – Las manos de ellas hicieron contacto por unos segundos y un destello blanquecino salió de ambas, la pelilila tomo con sus suaves dedos aquel reloj, el cual cambio de color sus arenas a un tono azulado brillante. – Escucha con atención Saori. – La tomo con suavidad por las manos y le hizo que se enfrentaran aquellos ojos azules contra sus profundos y sabios ojos grises.

-Dentro de poco todos tus santos dorados abran perdido su cosmos, no hay nada para evitarlo pero ese reloj es la única forma que tenemos para solucionarlo, únicamente podrás usarlo el día del equinoccio de otoño, dentro de dos semanas. – La pelinegra se rodeo de un delicado cosmos mientras su esencia comenzaba a desaparecer lentamente. – Debes utilizarlo para traer a 13 santos de oro del pasado pero no cualquiera, Athena solo a aquellos que han vencido hasta a los mismos dioses de la muerte y los dioses menores de los sueños.

-¿Cómo sabré quienes son? – Sintió como las manos de la pelinegra se desprendían de las suyas, mientras aquella armoniosa paz que invadía Star Hill desaparecía.

-Nuestro patriarca o el caballero de Libra podrán decírtelo. – Le sonrió, mientras los últimos destellos de su cosmos blanquecino desaparecían de lo alto de Star Hill fundiéndose con el espectáculo estelar y regresando a aquel eterno manto incandescente. – No lo olvides Saori esa es nuestra única oportunidad.

…

Shura detuvo con su mano, el grueso mazo de su oponente que se había identificado como Cerción, hijo del dios de la herrería, Hefestos. Y el ibérico había podido comprobar la fuerza descomunal de aquel que prometió su trono a cambio de una derrota. Por su parte luchaba con Dárdano hijo del dios Zeus y Electra, quien fuese el fundador de Dardania pueblo predecesor a Troya en la antigüedad. El galo se agacho oportunamente para esquivar la espada ágil del semidiós pero tropezó con una piedra a su espalda que le hizo rodar unos cuantos metros colina abajo.

-¡Camus! – Shura fue empujado con fuerza hacia atrás por la distracción.

-¡Estoy bien! – Repuso reincorporándose rápidamente. Sus ojos azules miraron a Piritoo había desenvainado la espada que llevaba atada al cinto de su cintura y le empuño con fuerza tratando de herir a Caos, que esquivaba ágilmente cualquier ataque del héroe mitológico.

Piritoo frunció el ceño, enfurecido y blandió de nueva cuenta su espada pero esta vez Caos estiro su brazo y la filosa arma blanca se despedazo al instante formando millones de partículas que sobrevolaron juntas el cielo, Piritoo se detuvo estupefacto ante aquel poder, pero cuando vio la sonrisa retorcida del primogénito de la oscuridad un escalofrió le recorrió, pues Caos giro tranquilamente su mano y aquellas filosas partículas pertenecientes a su espada revolotearon en el aire, en dirección hacia él y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, su cuerpo fue atravesado sin piedad por aquellas estalactitas, escupió sangre, mientras borbotones de sangre salían de todo su cuerpo.

Los ojos verdes y azules de ambos caballeros contemplaron aquella escena estupefactos, el poder de Caos era impresionante, ni siquiera permitía el reaccionar a su enemigo para protegerse o esquivar el ataque; así que cuando vieron a Caos dirigirse hacia Piritoo ambos ignoraron a sus oponentes y prepararon sus ataques más poderosos.

-¡Ejecución aurora! –

-¡Excalibur! -

Caos miro hacia su derecha y observo a la tierra partirse por la mitad en una profunda zanja mientras todo lo que aquel haz verde tocaba se despedazaba en el aire, entorno sus ojos hacia el lado izquierdo y aprecio como todo comenzaba a congelarse por microcristales de hielo, algunos escombros se destruían por la ventisca helada otros tantos se congelaban, Caos chasqueo los dedos y un vórtice oscuro se posiciono en su lugar absorbiendo ambos ataques, Caos volvió a tronarlos y el vórtice devolvió sus ataques pero en esta ocasión Excalibur fue contra Camus y aquel maremoto de hielo contra el español.

Camus brinco hacia un lado evitando ser golpeado por el filoso corte del peli verde, mientras Shura tuvo que lanzar de nueva cuenta Excalibur para partir la técnica de Camus por la mitad, a penas los dos se recobraron de la impresión cuando vieron a Caos sobre Piritoo, pero esto no tardo mucho pues el pelinegro arranco a la fuerza el corazón del mejor amigo de Teseo haciéndolos enmudecer a los dos, mientras el musculo cardiaco reposaba en la mano de Caos y la sangre de Piritoo corría por su antebrazo.

Shura se giro enfurecido y afilo su espada con todos los sentimientos que lo estaban envolviendo, atacar a un rival en el suelo era de cobardes y el hecho en como Caos había cegado la vida de aquel héroe mitológico lo enfureció, blandió Excalibur con fuerza para deshacerse de Cerción, el cual fue partido a la mitad por la espada sagrada, tal y como el semidiós había hecho con muchos de sus adversarios en la era del mito.

-¡Caos! – Rugió enfurecido lanzándose a su encuentro.

-¡Shura no! – La voz de Camus, le controlo a tiempo, se detuvo a secas a una buena distancia de Caos y los ojos de ambos se encontraron unos segundos antes de que Shura retrocediera hasta donde Camus le aguardaba tranquilamente pues el impacto de su ataques pasados había congelado a Dardanio. – Recuerda lo que dijo Piritoo.

-Tienes razón Camus. – Shura miro fijamente a Caos analizando sus movimientos en busca de una oportunidad para poder salir de aquel lugar pero para su sorpresa el primogénito, se teletransporto a escasos metros de él y Camus, golpeando al galo en el rostro haciéndolo impactarse con la figura de Dardanio, la cual fue destruida mientras una densa niebla se elevaba, Shura lo intento alejar de él, pero la mano de Caos volvió a traspasarle el pecho.

-¡Shura! – Camus se levanto mal herido por el impacto, pero para su sorpresa tres hombres se materializaron frente a él, golpeo al primero frente a él, pero los puños de los otros dos le derribaron al suelo y rápidamente se lanzaron sobre él, impidiendo que se levantara o se movilizara, lucho arduamente contra la desesperación de ir a ayudar a Shura pero la fuerza de aquellos hombres era colosal y rápidamente se vio controlado por ellos a causa de los golpes y patadas que le propinaban sin piedad aun cuando estaba en el suelo, ya que se defendia de uno de ellos y los otros dos aprovechaban la oportunidad para herirle, tal y como Shura, Saga y él habían hecho con Shaka. Lanzo su polvo de diamentes y logro congelarle la pierna a uno pero otro le pateo el costado con una fuerza sobrehumana que le fracturo varias costillas al momento.

-Créenos santo esto es lo mejor que te puede pasar. – Le susurro uno de ellos al oído, después le mostro una especie de cuchillo rodeado de una energía oscura el cual le clavo en el pecho, el onceavo guardián exploto su cosmos para alejarlo de él, se apoyo en sus brazos respirando entrecortadamente, se llevo una mano hacia la parte lesionada en su costado, sintiendo sus costillas las cuales habían atravesado su piel, intento incorporarse pero un fuerte mareo le sobrevino y le impidió levantarse, primero pensó que era a causa de sus heridas pero después se dio cuenta que no podía sentir a Shura y no porque el cosmos del español hubiese desaparecido si no porque el suyo había sido congelado de la misma forma que le ocurrió a Aioros y Saga.

Intento reincorporarse de nuevo apoyándose sobre un bloque de hielo a su lado, pero este tenía una capa de hielo sobre él, a causa de que su cosmos que mantenía aquella profunda escarcha y nieve había desaparecido, pero a penas y se hubo reincorporado fue golpeado de nueva cuenta por uno de los semidioses que había aparecido y cayó sobre la nieve, sintiendo como su cosmos se apagaba y perdía la conciencia a causa de la pérdida de sangre, pues ahora que no tenía su cosmos para sanar las heridas las estaba sintiendo y sufría de sus repercusiones como cualquier humano.

La mano de Caos presionaba fuertemente en su interior, causándole un terrible dolor del que hacía unos minutos Camus le había salvado de experimentar, pero esta ocasión era diferente podía sentir como tres cosmos nuevos habían aparecido y estaban en la misma dirección en la que Camus había desaparecido.

-Santo. – Le llamo Caos de nuevo. – Ningún humano merece tener la fuerza que tú posees. Por lo que te privare de ella, como a tus compañeros.

La mano de Caos en su interior comenzó a expedir aquella negra energía tan característica de él, lo que le causo un dolor insoportable al español que intento alejar la mano de Caos de su interior, pero pronto comenzó a sentir como su cosmos era drenado por aquella técnica, por lo que intento usar por última vez Excalibur, sin embargo la otra mano de Caos la detuvo y por la fuerza que empleo le fracturo la mano.

-Maldición… - Susurro sintiendo como aquel dolor que recorría cada hebra nerviosa de su cuerpo, le llevaba casi a la inconsciencia pero abruptamente Caos retiro su mano antes de que esto pasara, cayó al suelo pesadamente, mientras la sangre salía del interior de su pecho a borbollones y manchaba el suelo de mármol bajo él, se recargo en sus codos, viendo el reflejo de su rostro en el piso teñido de escarlata. -¿Por…qué?

-¿Aun no lo entiendes humano? Ustedes no van a pagar con sus muertes, tendrán que sufrir mucho para ello y tú serás el primero, mírate estas a mi disposición. – Shura se levanto tambaleándose pero aún sentía una buena parte de su cosmos en su interior, tal vez podría lanzar a Excalibur una vez más así que abrió sus piernas para estabilizarse y estiro su brazo izquierdo, ya que el dolor de su brazo derecho le estaba matando.

-Puedes hacer conmigo lo que plazca pero no permitiré que intentes dañar a alguien más ¡Excalibur! – La tierra abrió de una forma tan rápida, que Caos ni siquiera alcanzo a quitarse pero estiro su brazo creando un escudo, sin embargo una parte del filo de la espada que Athena entrego a los santos de capricornio la atravesó cortando ligeramente la mejilla de Caos.

-Tu ataque no ha servido de nada. – Se burlo, limpiándose la mejilla con su manga.

-Ese corte en tu mejilla les demostrara a mis compañeros tu vulnerabilidad, ya que ni siquiera tú eres intocable. – Shura se desplomo, cuando los últimos restos de su cosmos se desvanecieron…

…

 **Continuara…**

 **Aclaraciones:** En esta historia Athena es algo inexperta por el hecho de haber crecido alejada del santuario y porque aun es muy joven para poder recuperar todas las memorias de sus vivencias pasadas, así que no se apuren si la riega más de una vez.

 **Joana:** Recuerda o bueno hasta el momento Redención ha sido mi obra de arte pero esta historia apenas comienza, ha si que el plus llegara pronto.

 **Persefone X:** Así es al principio es difícil introducirlos al escenario de la historia pero poco a poco se va a ir entendiendo lo prometo. Y si los santos dorados del LC tendrán que salir a la batalla mientras los doraditos actuales se recuperan.

 **CordeliaBlackCat:** Si ya se la muerte de Shura fue a traición, cobarde y pobre Camus se quedo impactado por la crueldad de ese animal, aparte de que también se nos murió no no eso es injusticia. Y el capitulo de Saga y Shaka estuvo bien, jamás pensé que Lifya fuera quien les hizo algo como aquello y que muriera frente a Aioria, esperemos el siguiente capítulo a ver qué pasa. Me alegra que te guste mi historia. Y comparto lo mismo contigo SOG solo los disque luce un capitulo y al siguiente los mata.

Se agradecen comentarios.

 **Atte: ddmanzanita.**


	4. El polvo hay que solo soplarlo

**Les invito a leer La ascensión al poder y Redención, fics míos que recomiendo.**

 **Capitulo 4. El polvo hay que solo soplarlo.**

-¡Mu! ¡Mu! ¡Despierta! – Aldebarán sacudió con ímpetu al joven lemuriano al cual había encontrado tendido en casa de Aries una vez que la batalla termino, el taurino había seguido toda la pelea e incluso se impresiono de ver la forma en que Mu hizo uso de su cosmos haciéndolo arder hasta el infinito para después apagarse abruptamente. - ¡Mu!

-¡Maestro despierte por favor! – Sollozo Kiki a su lado, apretando la herida en el abdomen de su tutor con una compresa.

-¡Mu! – Aldebarán suspiro aliviado cuando vio que los ojos azules del guardián se abrieron pesadamente, sin embargo a penas su amigo hubo visto a Kiki le sonrió cansadamente y le acaricio los cabellos pelirrojos, como si solo hubiese despertado de un sueño y no de una batalla que extinguió su cosmos.

-¡Maestro! – Kiki se arrojo a su maestro abrazándolo fuertemente, pues se había llevado un susto tremendo cuando el cosmos de Mu descendió en picada.

-Tranquilo Kiki, estoy bien. – Le sonrió, el pequeño lemuriano asintió separándose de él no sin antes revisar cualquier herida que su maestro tenia y desapareció para ir por un botiquín improvisado. Mu le observo en silencio realizar aquella acción y sonrió orgulloso de su alumno.

-¿Qué paso Mu? – Pregunto angustiado el toro dorado, que se incorporo y alargo una mano hacia él la cual tomo para ayudarse a levantar.

-Supongo que me he desmayado, me sentía, me siento muy cansado. – Admitió dirigiendo su vista hacia la cocina donde se oía a Kiki remover objetos para encontrar aquel botiquín que nunca habían usado. – Un semidios estuvo aquí Aldebarán.

-¿De quién se trataba? – Se cruzo de brazos y miro profundamente a su amigo, escuchándolo con atención, tal vez Mu aún no caía en cuenta que había perdido su cosmos por completo, de la misma forma en que Saga y Aioros.

-Beloferonte. – Contesto a secas, escucho un ruido tras su espalda y se giro rápidamente solo para observar como una pilastra se desprendió, Mu levanto su mano para detenerla con su telequinesis pero esta continuo su trayectoria y golpeo con fuerza el suelo, levantando una capa de humo. – Es cierto… - Susurro para sí mismo.

-Después de que utilizaste tu técnica suprema, tu cosmos desapareció Mu, incluso ahora no puedo sentirlo. – Intento sonar lo más conciliador posible al ver como su mejor amigo se había puesto tremendamente pálido. - ¿Qué ocurre?

-Es cierto. – Repitió el ariano miro a su amigo con una profunda tristeza. – Cuando pelee contra él, utilizo una daga para herirme. – Mu agacho el rostro rebuscando entre los escombros aquel objeto, pero no la vio, por lo que se aventuro entre estos para encontrarla, dejando a tauro sin palabras, se movió con cautela, presionando su herida con su mano izquierda, mientras delicados hilos de sangre empapaban su mano y corrían por su abdomen, justo en ese momento reparo en lo pesada que era cargar la armadura dorada de Aries, por lo que intento retirársela, pero al no tener cosmos tuvo que hacerlo de forma manual.

-Déjame ayudarte. – Aldebarán se acerco a él con una sonrisa amigable y le retiro el pectoral con el cual el ariano estaba teniendo dificultades para dejar. – Mu, destruiste su cuerpo, no le encontraras.

-Estoy buscando una daga. – Se agacho donde observo un liquido escarlata que era su propia sangre, siguió el rastro delgado de este con la mirada y vio un ligero resplandor, proveniente de la daga, le apunto con un dedo y Aldebarán siguió con su vista la dirección de su dedo. – Esa daga Aldebarán está cargada del cosmos de Caos quien la posee puede herirnos y privarnos de nuestro cosmos.

-Mu y ¿Si alguien con esa daga u otra arma pretende herir a Athena? – Aldebarán tomo la arma entre sus manos con cuidado como si de una bomba se tratase y observo el líquido oscuro que resbalaba de esta y el aura negruzca que le rodeaba junto con la sangre seca de Mu.

-Tenemos que destruir a Caos antes de que llegue a Athena. – Acoto Mu, guardando silencio cuando vio a su alumno acercándosele para no alterarlo ni preocuparlo pues el futuro venidero pintaba demasiado oscuro.

…

La teletransportacion de Shion en forma de una esfera apareció en medio del salón patriarcal, iluminando las paredes marmóreas de un color azul eléctrico, una vez que esta esfera se estableció, se hizo un pequeño halo horizontal con los últimos destellos de su cosmos. Desde que ambos habían estado en Star Hill no habían reparado en la situación que posiblemente se encontraba el santuario, pero a penas y hubo terminado la teletransportacion, se percataron de la ausencia de tres cosmos de sus santos dorados, aries, capricornio y acuario.

-Lo que la Athena de la era mitológica me ha dicho, se está convirtiendo en verdad. – Saori dio unos pasos débiles alejándose de la cercanía de Shion y le miro notando una preocupación en el rostro del santuario. - Mu va a estar bien, él es muy fuerte.

-No solo me preocupa él, mi señora, los santos de capricornio y acuario también me son importantes. – Refuto tranquilamente y con su cosmos abrió las puertas de la sala patriarcal para que la luz del día inundara cada rincón de aquel mitológico palacio.

-Entiendo. – Sonrió apenada, por haber inferido que la única preocupación del patriarca se basaba en lo que le ocurriese a su alumno, pues ella desconocía que prácticamente Shion había tenido que criar y cuidar de sus santos dorados en alguna etapa de su vida. – Shion por favor no les digas a los muchachos ni una palabra de lo que te he comentado, yo misma me encargare de decírselos cuando llegue el momento, no quiero que se sientan subestimados y cometan algún error o se arriesguen por demostrar su valentía, la cual ya nos han probado.

-Como usted desee. – Shion asintió y camino despacio hacia la puerta donde observo como el rayo iluminaba débilmente el horizonte y espantaba a la oscuridad traída por la noche y algo como aquello le abrió tremendamente los ojos. – Athena. – Llamo a la joven griega que se acerco con una sonrisa a su lado, pero que al ver aquel espectáculo celestial frente a ella pareció entenderlo al igual. – Caos está atacando a los caballeros dorados porque ellos pueden reflejar la luz solar y sin esta, la oscuridad reinara en la tierra.

-Tienes razón Shion, al parecer Caos solo está preparando el escenario para la llegada de Oscuridad, quien dio origen al universo y quien puede acabar con todo. – Saori agradeció inmensamente tener a alguien como Shion a su lado, pues no solo era patriarca si no que era un fiel consejero y amigo para ella, no sabía en qué etapa de su vida el lemuriano mayor había adquirido aquella sabiduría pero se sentía favorecida por su antecesora de permitirle conocer y tener a su lado a Shion y Dokho.

-Necesito que convoques una asamblea dorada urgente y que Seiya y los demás también estén aquí. – Athena regreso al interior del templo, demasiado pensativa para el gusto del patriarca. – Si queremos que esa luz dorada perdure hasta dentro de dos semanas, debemos cuidar a los santos dorados restantes que no han perdido su cosmos.

…

4 Pasos resonaron fuertemente al golpear la tierra, por lo que el polvo se levanto bajo sus patas, sus ojos marrones recorrieron detenidamente el destrozo del monte Olimpo, no solo las estructuras que los semidioses habían estado reparando antiguamente se habían vuelto a venir abajo, si no que profundas zangas habían perforado el suelo, rasgándolo a tremendas profundidades y las paredes junto con las pilastras se veían partidas a la mitad. Por otro lado, grandes cantidades de agua escurrían por las paredes hasta llegar al suelo donde se acumulaban formando charcos de agua de un color cafesosa a causa de la tierra.

Continúo con su suave andar aun con cautela pues en cualquier momento Caos podía volver a aquel lugar y acabar con todo de una vez, así que agudizo sus oídos percibiendo únicamente el sonido de sus pesuñas al chocar contra el mármol frio o en todo caso al avanzar por entre los 30 cm. De agua.

Observo como una mano sobresalía de entre el agua y rezo a Zeus porque aquella mano no perteneciera a una de los santos de Athena, se acerco deslizándose con tranquilidad y cuando estuvo a una distancia oportuna estiro su mano y halo al moribundo del brazo para encontrarse que se trataba del cuerpo que Piritoo había utilizado para renacer en aquella era, tenía una perforación enorme en el pecho y pareciese como si varios proyectiles hubiesen impactado en su cuerpo.

-Maldición… - Levanto el rostro al oír aquello y rebusco con interés del lugar del que había venido, tomo el cuerpo del mejor amigo de Teseo y lo puso en sus ancas y avanzo con prontitud rebuscando a la persona que había mencionado aquello.

Se detuvo de golpe al observar a la distancia la destrucción donde los dos santos de Athena habían enfrentado a Caos y otros semidioses, algo como aquello era impresionante o al menos aquellos escombros que eran espectadores silenciosos que yacían en el suelo podían confirmárselo. Observo a un santo de Athena bañado en un charco de sangre, el santo se mantenía sentado recargando su eslpada contra una piedra y con su brazo izquierdo se presionaba una enorme herida en el pecho que no dejaba de sangrar y que se veía demasiado profunda como si una lanza o hacha hubiesen perforado su pecho y además de aquello podía observar su brazo derecho fracturado.

-¡Santo! – El peli verde que se mantenía en un estado soporoso alzo el rostro tremendamente pálido a causa de la pérdida de sangre y sonrió débilmente al observarlo.

-¿Tú debes ser Quirón? – Pregunto educadamente, respirando con dificultad y esforzándose tremendamente por controlar el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Shura miro al centauro frente a él y pensó en lo mucho que se hubieran evitado él y Camus si, el maestro de héroes griegos hubiese aparecido antes. Quirón era un centauro con pelaje café y una larga cola de caballo, sus cuatro patas eran largas y se apreciaban unos potentes músculos, mientras el torso de hombre se unía a las extremidades de un animal, tenía un semblante amable y que denotaba su sabiduría, sus ojos eran marrones y su cabello rizado que llegaba hasta el nivel de sus hombros, llevaba puesta una pechera de cuero junto a otros ornamentos de protección y dos espadas pendían de estas una a cada lado.

-¿Lo dices por mis cuatro patas? – Pregunto el centauro animadamente y dedicándole al santo una sonrisa.

-En la actualidad no quedan muchos centauros. – Shura estiro su cuello y miro hacia el cielo sintiendo otra oleada de dolor sobre cogerlo y se pregunto cómo se encontraría en esos momentos Camus. – La diosa Athena requiere de tu presencia en el santuario griego.

-Athena puede esperar, tus heridas no santo. –

-Shura, mi nombre es Shura de capricornio. – Contesto respirando con dificultad, sintiendo como estaba cerca de perder de nuevo el conocimiento, pero Quirón se acerco los últimos pasos que les separaban y lo primero que hizo fue retirarle la armadura, lo cual hizo descansar tremendamente a Shura pues su brazo fracturado estaba sufriendo las consecuencias del peso de la armadura.

-Shura tengo que curar tus heridas de otra forma morirás, tu cosmos te permitió luchar con ellas, pero ahora que lo has perdido eres como cualquier otro mortal. – Quirón saco una tela de una mochila que pendía a su espalda lo que permitió ver al español el cuerpo de Piritoo. Observo como el centauro se dio cuenta y negó pesadamente, como para que dejara aquello lo vio doblar sus patas delanteras y comenzó a hacer presión sobre su pecho, el dolor punzante que sintió le recorrió hasta la medula espinal mareándolo y casi haciéndolo vomitar. – Resiste Shura tengo que detener la hemorragia.

-Tienes que ir a buscar a mi compañero… - Soltó en un quejido de dolor.

-Iré en cuanto me asegure de que no morirás. – Shura asintió y resistió la presión que el centauro ejerció sobre el sin volver a replicar o quejarse, si podía hacer que Quirón fuera más rápido al lugar donde seguramente se encontraba Camus, aguantaría cualquier dolor. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo resistiendo el peso del centauro pero le pareció una eternidad. – Parece que está dejando de sangrar, iré a buscar a tu compañero continua haciéndote presión o volverá a abrirse.

-La última vez que le vi…- Sintió una terrible oleada de dolor que incluso le mareo pero la resistió para que el centauro buscara a Camus. – Se encontraba por allá. – Apunto con un dedo la dirección por donde había sentido el cosmos de su vecino por última vez.

Quirón se paro y fue a galope a recorrer aquel lugar, que prácticamente estaba sumido en agua, a causa del deshielo de las técnicas del santo de la ánfora que al no tener su cosmos no había podido mantener aquel hielo el cual siguió su proceso natural y ahora era simplemente agua. Pero un agua que se había tornado escarlata a causa de haberse mezclado con sangre lo que llamo su atención, avanzo decididamente y visualizo al otro santo boca abajo, la mitad de su cuerpo había terminado tendido sobre tierra firme, pero sus piernas se encontraban sumergidas en las gélidas aguas.

-Santo. – Le llamo, se arrodillo a un lado de él y toco su hombro, pero el santo no respondió sin embargo pudo observar lo débil de su respiración, toco por inercia su pulso y comprobó que este a penas y era perceptible, le tomo por los hombros y le giro observando varias costillas rotas que salían de su piel y que seguramente pudieron haber perforado algún órgano vital, además sus ojos observaron una rajadura perfecta seguramente hecha por un arma blanca que le había penetrado justo en el pecho.

- _Athena, escúchame por favor. –_ Llamo a la deidad por medio de su cosmos, pues en ese momento necesitaba ayuda si la diosa de la sabiduría no acudía a su llamado tal vez el santo entre sus brazos yacería en aquel sitio. – _Athena… Athena, necesito de tu ayuda, tus guerreros te necesitan Athena._

 _-Quirón. –_ Aquel cosmos vibrante que le respondió a la lejanía fue tan cálido que por unos segundos se sintió aliviado. _-¿Qué necesitas mi fiel amigo?_

 _-Requiero de su presencia en el monte Olimpo, sus santos están gravemente heridos y sus cosmos han desaparecido, necesitan de su ayuda para poder sanar. –_ Quirón tomo a Camus entre sus brazos y le levanto, caminando lentamente para evitar alguna nueva lesión y avanzo hasta donde Shura se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y la palidez en su rostro había aumentado.

Athena no respondió más, por lo que dejo la vida de aquellos dos jóvenes santos en las manos de los dioses y del destino mismo, si Athena acudía a su llamado podría curar con su cosmos sus cuerpos maltrechos ya que de otra forma ambos morirían en aquel lugar, pues Caos les estaba haciendo experimentar a ambos santos la fragilidad de la vida humana.

-Shura. – Llamo al peli verde que abrió sus ojos verdes lentamente observando el cielo y luego dirigió su rostro hacia Quirón, les abrió desmesuradamente cuando observo entre sus brazos el cuerpo maltrecho de Camus, el centauro se acerco hasta él y deposito al galo en el suelo a un lado de él. – Ambos son guerreros muy fuertes, saldrán de esta.

-Yo no… -

-¡Shura! ¡Camus! – Saori corrió hasta ellos con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras Shion permanecía detrás de ella, Shura sonrió complacido al observar el rostro de aquella hermosa niña que era su diosa y a la que creía no volvería a ver.

-Athe...na… - Sintió como la deidad tomo su mano izquierda con cuidado y la puso en su mejilla. – No… llore… por favor.

-Shura, jamás debí enviarlos a este lugar, seguramente el les estaba esperando, lo siento tanto. – Miro como Shion se acercaba a Camus y colocaba su mano en el cuello del galo para comprobar su pulso pues la sangre esparcida en aquel sitio indicaba lo cruenta de la batalla que habían enfrentado.

Limpio con su dedo índice las lagrimas de la peli lila que se vio sorprendida, Athena cerró sus ojos y su cosmos blanquecino dorado comenzó a rodearlo, mientras sus cabellos se mecían con suavidad, Shura pudo sentir la calidez de aquella energía y cuanto amor había en el cosmos de su diosa que comenzó a rodearlo a él y a Camus, lo primero que sintió fue que el dolor que sentía en ese momento desapareció, para después comprobar cómo ese delicado cosmos blanquecino que lo rodeaba detenía el sangrado y le ayudaba a sanar algunas de sus heridas, desvió sus ojos hacia el cuerpo de Camus y comprobó que con el también pasaba lo mismo.

-Athena… - Murmuro sintiendo como le era más fácil respirar y pronto vio como su brazo derecho que estaba fracturado se curó por completo, las heridas en su pecho provenientes de la mano de Caos comenzaron a sanar hasta que los bordes de su piel se reencontraron de nuevo y la abertura en su pecho se cerró. – Gracias.

-Es lo mínimo que puede hacer por ustedes. – Camus abrió sus profundos ojos azules y miro al patriarca que le sostenía en sus brazos, se incorporo y por inercia se llevo la mano al costado para comprobar que las heridas provocadas por sus propias costillas habían sido sanadas por Athena, busco con su fría mirada a Shura y respiro con cierto alivio cuando le vio acompañado de un centauro, que seguramente era Quirón, a fin de cuentas habían cumplido su misión, no habían encontrado el centauro, si no que este les había encontrado a ellos y gracias a él ambos habían evitado el perecer en aquel desolado lugar.

…

La teletransportacion de Shion trajo al grupo de regreso, Camus y Shura se miraron desconcertados si cuando tenían su cosmos una técnica como esta les provocaba nauseas, ahora sin él, aquello casi les hizo vomitar. Athena les sonrió ambos y se introdujo al salón patriarcal acompañada del patriarca y Quirón.

-Es una suerte, llegamos justo para la asamblea dorada. – Athena se detuvo y les miro a ambos, como invitándolos a entrar. – El patriarca les ha ahorrado el tener que subir todos esos escalones.

-Así es, Athena. – Repuso Shura adelantándose a su vecino y acompañando a la diosa al interior. Camus permaneció unos minutos más a fuera, miro su mano e intento encender su cosmos pero ni siquiera un simple copo de nieve se formo en su palma, trato una, dos y tres veces pero el resultado fue el mismo, empuño su mano lleno de frustración y se introdujo al templo mayor. Sin poderes ¿Cómo podrían defender a Athena?

-Camus qué bueno que entras, así puedes unirte a la plática. – Saori amplió su sonrisa y le miro con calidez, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, se acerco a su diosa y se puso al lado de su vecino. – No tienen porque frustrarse, encontraremos una forma para recuperar sus cosmos.

-Athena nuestros cosmos es lo de menos. – Shura se mantenía su semblante serio a pesar de haber estado hacia unos minutos de morir, pero aun así Camus pudo notar la misma impotencia en el rostro de su compañero. – Su protección aquí es lo principal.

-Y para mí lo más importante es sus vidas, amigos. – Athena dirigió su rostro hacia la puerta pues en ese momento entraron Afrodita y Milo que sonrió ampliamente y con una gran alivio al ver a Camus ahí intacto.

-¡Camus! ¡Shura! – Milo se acerco a ellos, no le importaba en lo absoluto el que Camus hubiese perdido su cosmos, al final estaba con vida y gracias a Athena toda la frustración y angustia se habían esfumado al solo entrar a la sala patriarcal y ver al galo, pues él se imagino que aquella reunión era para informarles de los decesos de su amigo y el ibérico. - ¿Cómo se encuentran?

-Bien. – Sintió el brazo de Milo pasarse por su espalda fraternalmente mientras le sacudía emocionado.

-Me alegra verles a salvo. – Menciono educadamente el sueco.

-¿Bien? Deberías decir excelente Camus, escapaste con vida de Caos. – Milo le puso su mano a Shura y le apretó el hombro.

-Gracias a Athena. – Refuto Shura con seriedad, recordando las heridas que Camus tenia en su cuerpo cuando Quirón lo trago en sus brazos pudieron haber cegado su vida.

-¿Cómo? – Las cejas de Milo se alzaron con angustia y miraron a los ojos al galo, que trataba de mantenerse serio. – ¿Estuvieron a punto de morir? – Camus asintió ocasionándole un escalofrió al escorpión dorado solo al imaginar que su mejor amigo estuvo a punto de volver a visitar a Hades.

Athena miraba la interacción de sus santos con una sonrisa en su rostro hacia un año desde que les había vuelto a la vida y podría jurar que había sido un año demasiado difícil pues las asperezas entre su orden dorada después de haber revivido volvieron con ellos del Hades, el perdón entre ellos no se obtuvo de una forma tan fácil y podría decir que si Aioros no hubiese estado con ellos, el odio de Aioria hacia Shura y Saga hubiera acabado en guerras de los mil días entre los guardianes. Sin embargo su orden dorada había sanado con el tiempo y la comunicación se había vuelto a restablecer entre las doce casas que mantenían un ambiente agradable entre ellos.

Apreciaba la capacidad del amor, el cual ella otorgaba a los humanos sin embargo era el perdón de estos la que le impresionaba más. Después de haber visto que Aioria enfrenara a Saga en media asamblea dorada y la intervención oportuna de Kanon y Aioros logro que el camino de la redención se abriera entre toda su orden. Afrodita y Mascara de la muerte habían demostrado su interés por reintegrarse a la orden, la cual hacia años ellos mismos dieron la espalday corregir sus horribles actos, Shaka se abrió a sus compañeros y los consejos de Dokho fueron escuchados como elixir para sanar sus almas y limpiar las heridas.

-Hay por Athena que si son demasiadas escaleras. – Suspiro Aioros tomando aire con fuerza y apoyándose en el hombro de su hermano, que le miraba con una sonrisa en los labios y es que como simples mortales y sin la ayuda de su cosmos las escaleras de las doce casas eran tremendamente sufribles para Saga, Mu y Aioros que llegaron desbocados.

-Vamos hermano, ni siquiera me sacaron una gota de sudor. – Contesto Aioria burlonamente ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de sagitario, que limpio las ligeras perlas de sudor de su frente. - Pero te entiendo ya estas algo viejo.

-Ha de ser otro defecto porque yo soy mucho mayor que él y mírame. – Bromeo Dokho compartiendo una sonrisa con Shion. El patriarca dejo que los trece hablaran entre sí; una para esperar la llegada de los caballeros divinos y por otra parte porque sabía que los momentos de felicidad mermarían pronto por aquella guerra que se avecinaba.

-Antiguo maestro no me ayude. – Sonrió Aioros, recargándose en una pilastra, para recobrar fuerzas no sabía cómo regresaría a sagitario pero estaba seguro que se le colgaría a Aioria a la espalda o a Seiya. Y como invocando a Hades en ese momento apareció el susodicho acompañado de sus inseparables amigos.

-Ya estamos completos, debemos iniciar. – Athena se encamino hacia su trono, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada a Seiya que la correspondió con un ademan de mano. – Como saben Caos le ha declarado la guerra al santuario y ha poseído a 27 semidioses para controlar la tierra, sin embargo no podemos permitir que cumpla con sus planes, pues el objetivo de Caos es devolverle la tierra y todo el universo a su madre Oscuridad que pretende destruirlo todo y crear un mundo a su imagen y semejanza.

-Actualmente solo quedan 24 de los 27 semidioses. – Puntualizo Shion observando a Mu, el cual había sacrificado su cosmos para evitar que uno de ellos se filtrara por las doce casas. – Ya saben que Caos y los suyos pueden mermar nuestro cosmos incluso el de nuestra diosa por ello es prioridad el defenderla y acabar con cualquier intruso que intente entrar al santuario, pero deben de tener cuidado pues una rasgadura con un arma impregnada del cosmos de Caos ocasionaría que los nuestros se extinguieran.

-Fui a Star Hill hace poco, justo cuando las batallas que enfrentaban Mu, Shura y Camus se llevaban. – Saori miro a los susodichos. – Y ahí encontré la forma exacta para recuperar sus cosmos sin embargo para poder usar esta opción tenemos que resistir por dos semanas los ataques de Caos, hasta ese plazo les pido a los santos dorados que eviten en lo posible los enfrentamientos, Caos esta tras ustedes.

-¿A qué se refiere Athena? – Menciono preocupado Aioria, mirando a su hermano que se mantenía demasiado serio y parecía que toda la jovialidad de hacia un rato nunca hubiese existido.

-¿Por qué un dios como Caos vendría a por nosotros? – Milo intervino mirándola lleno de confusión.

-Porque Caos desea traer a Oscuridad a este mundo y lo contrario a esta es la… -

-Luz del sol. – Refuto Afrodita en un susurro. – Y quiere deshacernos de nosotros por lo que hicimos en el muro de los lamentos.

-Así es, las armaduras doradas son bañadas por la luz solar durante todo el año, pero ¿Por qué quitarnos el cosmos a todos? Con uno de nosotros bastaría, pues no podríamos reflejar la luz solar. – Aioros se cruzo de brazos y miro hacia Saga que estaba demasiado pensativo.

-Sin embargo, Caos prevé que podemos recuperarlo por eso quiere acabar con nosotros, para eliminar cualquier posibilidad. – Saga objeto a Aioros quien asintió y ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia Athena.

-Pero si ese fuera el caso ¿Por qué no nos mato a Camus y a mí? – Shura miro al galo que asintió en silencio, pero ambos observaron como Shiryu y Hyoga abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente ante aquella cruda realidad.

-Él creyó que morirían ahí. – Intervino Quirón observando a ambos santos. – Se quedo en aquel lugar viéndolos como se desangraban y cuando creyó que nadie les salvaría se fue de ahí acompañado de los semidioses.

-El debió sentir mi cosmos y seguramente envió a alguien a verificar si los cuerpos de Camus y Shura estaban ahí. – Athena se acerco a Aioros y Saga viendo las heridas que habían recibido estaban cerradas. – Cinco de ustedes ya han perdido su cosmos, el plan es aguantar hasta que se cumpla el plazo de las dos semanas. – Miro con sus orbes azules a Camus, Shura, Mu, Aioros y Saga. – Si consigue privarlos a todos de su cosmos ténganlo por seguro que Oscuridad renacerá y acabara con todo.

-En ese caso nosotros podríamos proteger las casas de Camus, Shura, Aioros y Mu. – Opino Seiya, al tiempo que sus amigos afirmaban a su lado y los guardianes se observan con cierta consternación.

 _-Gracias a Athena yo te tengo a ti Kanon. –_ Festejo Saga internamente mirando con una sonrisa triunfal a sus compañeros.

-Eso podría hacernos ganar algo de tiempo. – Los ojos marrones de Seiya y azules de Athena se encontraron mientras ambos se sonreían mutuamente.

…

Habían pasado tres días desde que los caballeros de bronce residían en las doce casas como había quedado pactado en la última asamblea dorada, por lo que Aioros y Seiya residían juntos en la casa de Sagitario, Camus como era de esperarse se había apoderado de Hyoga y sin decir ninguna palabra se lo había llevado a Acuario antes de que otra santo de bronce fuera a parar a su casa, Shura y Shiryu habían intercambiado una rápida mirada cómplice durante la asamblea por lo que ambos se encontraban en capricornio y por su parte Mu se enfocaba en la educación de Kiki mientras Shun defendía la entrada de las doce casas.

Aioria se levanto temprano y tiro todo cobijas y almohada al suelo, mientras la luz se filtraba por el amplio ventanal de la casa de leo, se sentó en la cama tallándose los ojos con pereza, se levanto y se dirigió directo a la ventana la cual cerro de un golpe y corrió las cortinas, cuando se giro miro con cierta melancolía a su cama dispuesto a regresar a ella y dormir un par de horas más, pero el simple hecho de que le asociaran al flojo de Milo hizo que mejor se dirigirá hacia el baño del quinto templo.

El suave golpeteo que hicieron las primeras gotas de agua sobre su melena le dio el impulso faltante por despertar por completo y el resto del baño transcurrió con ligeras melodías que tarareaba o en ocasiones cantaba a grito tendido, que al fin y al cabo Aioros había tenido cierto recelo en bajar y luego subir todos los escalones que llevaban desde sagitario hasta leo, así que gozaba de cierta privacidad.

Se coloco su ropa de entrenamiento y salió de leo dispuesto a entrenar cerca al coliseo, si quería evitar que su cosmos fuera mermado de la misma forma que ocurrió con su hermano y compañeros tenía que poner en práctica todos sus reflejos, así que salió trotando del quinto templo en dirección a cáncer, la cual encontró sola que ya Mascara de la muerte posiblemente se encontrara en Yomotsu, en géminis observo como Kanon estaba haciendo el desayuno mientras Saga estaba centrado en sus pensamientos, seguramente intentando despertar su cosmos, cuando llego a tauro definitivamente tuvo que hacer una parada cuando Aldebarán le invito a comer.

Su primer instinto fue rechazarlo, quería entrenar, pero cuando el suculento olor de la comida brasileña llego a sus fosas nasales, literalmente se replanteo el que hacer, pues el entrenamiento era algo prioritario y podría tomar el desayuno para después e ir a casa de Marín, así que al final de cuentas decidió…

-Aldebarán te equivocaste de profesión amigo, tu debiste ser cocinero. – Soltó el tenedor sobre la mesa mientras se sentía lleno y se llevaba a la boca un trago de vino. – Es eso o en una de tus vidas pasadas fuiste un prodigioso chef.

-¡Aioria! – Rio alegremente el santo de la segunda casa al ver como su compañero había prácticamente devorado cualquier plato que le sirvió, aun no llegaba a comprender que era lo que hacía para que cualquiera de sus compañeros que pasaban por las mañanas terminaran dejando sus obligaciones para después para poder desayunar en su compañía. – Es solo una simple receta brasileña.

-No seas tan humilde Aldebarán. – Rio alegremente mientras se incorporaba dispuesto a abandonar tauro, volvió a agradecerle la comida al gigante y continúo con su camino. En aries encontró a Shun vestido con su armadura mientras Mu le explicaba apaciguamente a Kiki acerca de la reparación de armaduras, se detuvo un momento a conversar con ellos y al final cuando llego al coliseo ya pasaba de medio día.

Comenzó a trotar alrededor del coliseo, las primeras vueltas las dio en calma, libremente de pensar y reflexionar acerca de la amenaza que representaba Caos para los santos dorados y es que la colisión de el cosmos de los 12 contra el muro de los lamentos en la guerra santa definitivamente debió de haber sorprendido a los dioses para que se les considerase una amenaza, pues aquella cantidad de poder podría acabar con alguno de ellos.

Escucho como resonó las pisadas de alguien más a su espalda y cuando giro sobre su hombro, observo a una docena de aprendices y guardias corriendo tras él, lo que le sorprendió inmensamente, hacia algún tiempo que los santos dorados o en específico él se veía acosado por estos y creía inmensamente que Seiya tendría algo que ver. Sacudió su cabeza negativamente y continúo corriendo a pesar de sentir que su sequito se acercaba cada vez más a él.

- _¿Qué diablos le abra dicho Seiya a estos? Parecen enjambre de abejas. –_ Arrugo el entrecejo, resoplando con frustración, desvió su camino y dejo de dar vueltas al coliseo para dirigirse a donde le llevaran sus pies, pero lejos de esa secta tras él y como lo planeo paulatinamente les dejo atrás.

Sonrió con gusto al escuchar el silencio tras él y volvió a enfocar sus pensamientos en la problemática actual del santuario, mientras el aire golpeaba su rostro a causa de la velocidad. – -" _Athena debe tener razón, Caos solo es el predicador de la llegada de Oscuridad y por ende debe preparar al mundo para ello, pero aun no comprendo ¿Cuál es el fin para hacerlo? Seguramente desean terminar con la vida humana y por eso desean quitarse a Athena y a nosotros del camino. Debe haber una forma de acabar con ellos sin la necesidad de exponernos"._

Aioria levanto su vista esmeralda y se detuvo contemplando su alrededor, estaba en los límites del santuario, se recargo en la fina pared de piedra tras él, respirando aceleradamente y sintiendo como el sudor aperlaba su frente, elevo su antebrazo izquierdo y le limpio, fijo su vista en el sol por unos segundos y cubrió aquella intensidad cejadora con su mano al extender los dedos de su mano, permitiendo que solo algunos haces luminosos se filtraran a través de esto.

- _"La luz del sol."_ – Camino despacio por el sendero dispuesto a dirigirse a un pequeño rio que se encontraba cercano al santuario y que terminaba desembocando en Cabo Sunion. – _"Si los dioses supieran que en el inframundo fue desesperación lo que unió a los doce, la colisión de nuestros cosmos contra el muro de los lamentos fue un milagro, si lo hubiésemos planeado no hubiera resultado" -_ Aquel simple pensamiento le hizo sonreír, juntos sus manos y las introdujo dentro de aquel liquido cristalino mientras se llevaba al rostro aquella agua zarca, pero de repente el crujido de una rama rompiéndose bajo el peso de una persona lo alerto, supuso que se trataría de alguno de aquellos niños pero cuando giro su rostro se sorprendió de ver a la amazona de águila recargada en un árbol. – Marín.

La pelirroja se encontraba apoyada en la corteza de aquel tronco, sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho y le miraba con cierta ternura e incluso Aioria pudo distinguir la diversión en la comisura de sus labios. – Aioria, no deberías estar en los límites del santuario.

-No te preocupes Marín se cuidarme solo. – Se levanto y se acerco a ella, elevando su cosmos para secarse el rostro. - ¿Acaso Athena te envió a vigilarme?

-No, he venido por mi cuenta en realidad me preocupabas. – Marín descruzo sus brazos y se impulso sobre su propia espalda para regresar su equilibrio a sus pies, mientras se acercaba felinamente a Aioria, enrollo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del león dorado el cual le sonrió con calidez, mientras el rodeaba con sus manos su pequeña cintura y la acercaba a él. – Simplemente no quiero que te ocurra nada.

-Tranquila estaba por volver al santuario, tenía que salir de ahí porque tu alumno me ha montado a una docena de guardias y aprendices. – Se quejo juguetonamente, mientras deslizaba una mano con suavidad por la espalda de la amazona que sonrió ante la caricia.

-Bueno ya conoces como es Seiya. – Le defendió en un ronroneo, la pelirroja acerco sus labios a Aioria quien la beso, disfrutando del deleite del aliento de aquella mujer de cabellos color fuego, que le había vuelto loco desde que era apenas un crio, la tomo del cuello para acercarla aun más a él, mientras acariciaba su mentón con su dedo pulgar, se separaron para tomar algo de aire y justo en ese momento, Aioria percibió un cosmos que le helo la sangre.

Tomo a Marín por la cintura con fuerza y brinco hacia atrás justo a tiempo para evitar una esfera de color purpurea que estuvo a punto de haber golpeado a la amazona por la espalda, rápidamente identifico al atacante por detrás de los arboles pero percibió otro cosmos detrás de él y antes de que lograra girarse, sintió como algo le perforo la espalda, una oleada de dolor le recorrió toda la columna y percibió en la piel de su espalda como un liquido baja por la misma.

-¡Maldición! – Coloco a Marín detrás de él y su cosmos se elevo por si solo quemando cada fibra de su ser, era como si estuviera al límite de su vida y su cosmos ardiera con una fuerza descomunal.

-Aioria te han herido. – La pelirroja contemplo como una flecha estaba enterrada en la espalda de Aioria quien veía con ojos depredadores a sus atacantes. Aquel objeto estaba cubierto por una especie de materia negruzca que resbalaba goteando en compañía de la sangre del santo dorado. – Aioria. – Le llamo preocupada al sentir el cosmos del león.

Aioria escucho a Marín llamarloa la perfección, pero aquella flecha en su espalda le indicaba que aquellos ataques en realidad no iban dirigidos para la amazona, si no que tenían el propósito de hacerlo bajar la guardia y poder herirlo, empuño la fecha de su espalda y la retiro sintiendo una descarga de dolor que le recorrió, aprovecho que su cosmos estaba ardiendo y curo su herida. Coloco a la amazona detrás de él y comprendió todo al instante.

Aquella saeta estaba impregnada del veneno que Caos había utilizado en Aioros y lo demás y el hecho de que su cosmos se elevase de aquella forma era solo para quemarlo hasta al infinito y hacerlo descender tan abruptamente, lo que ocasionaría que se apagara. Cerró los ojos furioso y empuño su mano aun con la flecha en ella la cual se partió a la mitad y cayó al suelo, su cosmos dorado resonó con el por última vez, mientras toda aquella descarga de energía que provenía de su ser se acumulo en su brazo, mientras su flequillo castaño se elevaba por la fuerza de aquella técnica.

-¡Explosión fotónica! – La técnica inmensamente poderosa de Aioria salió de su brazo siendo expulsada con fuerza mientras esta se condensaba alrededor de sus enemigos en forma de esferas de fotones de color dorado, los cuales rodearon rápidamente a sus enemigos y entraron atraves de sus cuerpos al perforar su piel de la cual salieron columnas de sangre que impregnaron el suelo de color escarlata y permanecieron en su interior, para después provocar una impresionante explosión destrozándolos por completo.

Aioria perdió el equilibrio por aquel uso de su cosmos y estuvo a punto de caer agotado, pero las manos de la amazona le detuvieron, respiraba agitadamente mientras sentía como su cosmos se mermaba y abandonaba su cuerpo. Marín se coloco por debajo de uno de sus brazos y le detuvo por el pecho y la cintura.

-Aioria. – Refuto preocupada ella buscando con sus ojos ambarinos la mirada esmeralda de Aioria, quien la observo por el rabillo de su ojo y expreso una tenue sonrisa cansada.

-Estoy bien Marín, es solo que la explosión fotónica agota todo mi cosmos y energía física, por la cantidad de poder que utilizo en ella, sé que he perdido mi cosmos pero prefería utilizarla en un ataque a enfrentarles sin él. – Aioria avanzo despacio hacia ambos cuerpos tendidos en el suelo pero antes de acercárseles ambos se volvieron polvo oscuro el cual seco a las plantas de su alrededor. – Ellos no eran semidioses. – Aioria removió la tierra negra la cual se esparció bajo la fuerza de su pie. – Son guerreros de la oscuridad.

-Eso quiere decir que Athena tenía razón. – Marín volvió su vista al león dorado el cual asintió con pesadez, confirmando los peores temores de todos, Caos solo era un emisario su verdadero problema era el inicio de todo; la misma Oscuridad.

…

La negrura de la noche cubría cada rincón de aquel palacio de mármol negro, de amplios corredores y elevadas columnas las cuales permitían una ligera luz lunar se colara entre los pasillos e inundaba la sala principal. Aquella hermosa construcción que parecía elaborada por los mismos dioses se encontraba a las faldas de un volcán el cual parecía cobijar con sus colinas aquel lugar, mientras ríos de fuego le rodeaban y borboteaban de vez en cuando al consumir entre su fuego incandescente la caída de algún ser vivo o una piedra la cual era engullida por sus eternas fauces despedazándola al instante.

A pesar de la dura espesura de aquella noche, dentro de aquel santuario, un par de ojos centellantes de color rojo casi al igual que la lava que corría a sus pies se abrieron y contemplaron a 23 semidioses frente a él, que se encontraban arrodillados frente a él y con la cabeza agachada en la espera de su siguiente orden, en la primer hilera de aquella formación Hércules se mantenía fiel a su servicio con la mano empuñada sobre el lado izquierdo de su pecho, en señal de una respetuosa lealtad, detrás de él se encontraban Perseo, Odiseo y Teseo, detrás de estos el restos de semidioses al servicio de Caos y a su retaguardia varios guerreros oscuros.

Sonrió complacido al observar a aquellos bajo su servicio y estiro su mano hacia la única semidiosa que estaba bajo la influencia de su poder, Deyanira se acerco con sus ojos ennegrecidos signo característico del dominio que Caos ejercía sobre las mentes de los semidioses y vertió el liquido marrón rojizo en la copa del hijo primogénito tendió hacia ella y el cual sonrió, mientras observaba a la joven, que se inclino frente a él extendiendo el precioso vestido negro que llevaba cubierto de pequeños destellos rojos.

-Mi señor. – Repuso la joven en señal de respeto.

-Cuando termine con la misión que mi madre me ha encomendado, ustedes serás los únicos seres que predominen en la tierra, en el cielo y en cualquier parte del universo, no habrá más humanos, ni dioses, ni titanes, iniciaremos una nueva era. – Caos se vertió la copa de golpe y acaricio su cabello negro corto, mientras sus facciones se endurecían, se levanto de su trono y camino detrás de este hincando una rodilla en el suelo y elevo su rostro blanquecino.

Sus ojos rojos centellaron en la oscuridad y expreso una débil sonrisa cuando el cosmos de Oscuridad comenzó a manifestarse en aquel lugar, una hilera de un humo espeso color negro tomo la forma de una mujer, sin adquirir ninguna facción, Caos podía observar la sombra de su madre en aquella densa columna negra.

-Caos, estas siendo imprudente. – Aquella fría voz resonó en todos los pasillos de aquel inmenso santuario. – No tomas a Athena como la amenaza que es.

-He mermado el poder de sus santos más fuertes, como tú lo indicaste. – Caos agacho el rostro en señal de respeto, pero sintió aquel frio y desolador cosmos embargarlo. – De los 14 santos que pueden crear la luz del sol e cegado el cosmos de 6.

-¡Y es ahí donde radica tu mayor error, Athena conoce nuestros planes! – Rugió enfurecida. – Ella no permitirá que la única posibilidad de derrotarte se escape de sus manos y utilizara el equinoccio de otoño para ello, recuerda bien esto Caos, tus poderes no pueden contaminar el pasado ni derrotar aquella luz dorada que puede alumbrar a la oscuridad. – Oscuridad removió su sombra hasta situarse algunos pasos delante de su hijo y le entrego una daga completamente de un plateado negruzco y tras este le tendió a su hijo una urna atezada. – Corta el mal de un solo tajo y mis pies volverán a pisar la tierra.

-Y todo iniciara de nuevo. – Caos recibió los obsequios de su madre y expreso una sonrisa llena de malicia, no había ni un rastro de bondad en su cara, la oscuridad era solo destrucción…

…

 **Continuara…**

 **Aclaraciones:**

-Oscuridad es el inicio de todo y por ende su entendimiento va más allá del de los dioses, por lo que puede prever los planes de Athena o al menos intuirlos.

-La explosión fotónica es una técnica que Aioria usa en el Episodio G y se menciona como la más fuerte de sus técnicas, ya que la cantidad de cosmos que el santo usa en ella puede destruir a cualquiera pero le deja extremadamente agotado.

 **Comentarios:**

 **Joana:** Lamento el retraso, la escuela explota de verdad, pues sin más aquí esta, espero y disfrutes del capítulo.

 **Saori_Haruno:** Hola mucho gusto. Gracias por tu comentario y espero seguir sabiendo de ti y que dejes un comentario u opinión de que te parece el capitulo.

 **CordeliaBlackCat:** Que te han parecido los capítulos de soul of the gold, creo que el ultimo capitulo salvo la serie, quitándoles a los dorados ese telón de débiles que habían pintado sobre ellos y súper limpio el nombre de Afrodita, aunque bueno yo hubiese hecho un SOG muy diferente. Calculándole tal vez dentro de dos capítulos lleguen los dorados del Lost canvas jajaja y te prometo que te encantara cuando ocurra eso, tal vez tus uñas no sobrevivan.

 **503:** jajaja ya sabes agradezco siempre los comentarios y mis primeros capítulos son algo confusos al principio porque trato de plasmar una idea que tal vez esta clara en mi cabeza pero no en papel y eso me cuesta algo, creo que la mayoría lee en fanfiction por las noches jajaja.

 **Atte: ddmanzanita.**


	5. Antídoto para veneno

**Me disculpo de antemano por haber abandonado este fic y entregarme a Redención pero he vuelto, así que espero les agrade este capítulo, que he escrito con tanto afecto. Les agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios y si gustan pueden pasar a leer mis otras historias: Redención y la ascensión al poder.**

 **Capitulo 5 Antídoto para veneno.**

Había pasado una semana desde que el cosmos de los guardianes de aries y leo se apagasen en las brasas de un atardecer. La tensión en el ambiente se podía palpar, por un lado estaban los santos dorados que aún perduraban con su cosmos: Tauro, Géminis, Cáncer, Virgo, Libra, Escorpión y Piscis y por otro lado se encontraban los guardianes los cuales habían perdido su cosmos en una batalla contra los semidioses.

La amenaza que cernía Caos sobre el futuro de la orden y del santuario se alzaba aterradora en las sombras, sin embargo una promesa en el horizonte se asomaba esperanzadora; Athena de la época del mito les había pedido tiempo, solo necesitaban de una semana más para que la ayuda prometida acudiese al santuario griego. Claramente Athena había preferido guardarse su visita a lo alto de Star Hill de la cual solamente tenían conocimiento el antiguo maestro de libra y su patriarca.

-El cosmos de Caos está depositado en esta daga. – Athena observo el objeto que tenía entre sus manos, dándole ligeras vueltas para observarlo a detalle. El patriarca se mantenía de pie al lado de ella, observando con la misma atención el arma por la cual Mu había sacrificado su cosmos. - ¿Has dicho que un simple corte ha podido mermar tu cosmos?

-Así es princesa. – Mu permanecía arrodilladlo frente a la deidad de la sabiduría, las heridas de su batalla pasada no estaban recuperadas pero si habían sido curadas en su mayoría, lo que le había permitido acudir hasta el trono de la deidad. – Me temo que un objeto tan peligroso en manos de nuestros enemigos, pueden no solo herir a una caballero haciendo que este pierda su cosmos, si no que me preocupa que el rey de la oscuridad pueda ingeniárselas para llegar hasta usted, princesa.

-Agradezco mucho tu preocupación Mu. – Saori elevo su cosmos intentando embargar el aura negruzca que expedía aquella arma, pero apenas ambas energías estuvieron en contacto la daga salió despedida bruscamente hacia el suelo, en pequeños repiqueos metálicos hasta que termino arrastrándose por las losas del templo patriarcal.

-El cosmos de Caos es capaz de repeler mi energía. – Athena observo como la daga aún permanecía en el suelo en sentido horizontal girando sobre ella misma debido a la fuerza con la que había sido expedida.

-Si me permite princesa. – Aldebarán que había acompañado a Mu por todo el trayecto de las doce casas intervino, el gigante se agacho y recogió la daga, para después acercarse hasta Athena y depositarla de nueva cuenta en sus manos. – En situaciones como esta, sería oportuno que los santos divinos abandonaran los doce templos y se dedicasen a su cuidado, por nuestra parte los caballeros de oro restantes nos turnaremos para hacer rondas por el santuario, pues nuestra prioridad es su seguridad y la de nuestros compañeros.

Shion llevo sus ojos del santo de tauro hacia Athena en la espera de un comentario de la deidad, pero Saori se mantenía con la vista perdida en el horizonte, como si el pasar del tiempo fuera vano para ella, aún en un cuerpo mortal. Inesperadamente Athena se incorporo de su trono y se acerco hasta Mu y Aldebarán que la observaron sorprendidos. – Recuerden esto amigos míos, mi prioridad siempre serán ustedes. Así que por el momento deseo que Seiya y los demás permanezcan en los doce templos. – _"Al menos hasta que el portal se abra"_

-Como usted desee, Athena. – Aldebarán y Mu hicieron una reverencia respetuosa y se retiraron del salón en silencio, Saori les observo en silencio, siguiendo el trayecto de ambos hasta que cruzaron el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Crees que estoy haciendo lo correcto Shion? – La pregunta tomo desprevenido al lemuriano mayor, que abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, pero pronto las facciones de su rostro se suavizaron y se acerco hasta ella.

-Por el momento no hay otra solución princesa, nos enfrentamos por primera vez a un enemigo del cual desconocemos por completo. Caos ha sido el silente observador del universo y su nula participación desde la era mitológica le ha otorgado el misticismo necesario para que nunca se le hubiera considerado una amenaza. – Shion se coloco a su lado y sonrió con calidez. – Esperar por el momento, es nuestra única opción, Caos puede mermar la luz del sol que expiden los trece caballeros dorados de esta época, sin embargo hasta un ser como él es limitado por las barreras del tiempo y su poder será incapaz de extinguir el poder de los caballeros dorados del siglo XVIII.

-Tienes razón Shion. – Athena sacudió su cabello, permitiendo que este se deslizara por su hombro hacia su espalda, la griega miro emocionada al caballero más fuerte entre sus 88 santos y sonrió de medio lado. – No quiero traerles para que pelen nuestras batallas, si no que deseo que puedan enseñarles a nuestros santos actuales la forma de despertar los sentidos que Caos fue capaz de suprimir y volver primitivos en los doce caballeros dorados actuales.

-Si me permite Athena, será toda una odisea. – Shion sonrió al recordar a sus compañeros dorados y sacudió su cabeza al solo imaginarse la pequeña posibilidad entre la interacción de dos órdenes doradas. Escucho la alegre risa de Athena que le miraba de forma burlona.

-Se que serás capaz de controlarles, Shion. – El patriarca sonrió nerviosamente y asintió con resignación a la deidad. –Después de todo tu les conoces a todos.

-Es por ello que temo Athena. – Sonrió el patriarca, conteniendo todas sus emociones, la frustración de perder el cosmos de los dorados, la preocupación de enfrentar a Caos, el estrés, la ansiedad se entremezclaban con emoción y melancolía por volver a sus compañeros caídos en el siglo XVIII.

…

-¡Que frustración! ¡No puedo lanzar ni siquiera una maldita esfera de cosmos! – Aiora se dejo caer al pasto bajo él con fuerza y tendió su cuerpo en el fresco suelo, sus ojos azules observaron la frondosidad de aquellos arboles que le resguardaban en medio de aquel bosque. Todo aquel berrinche de parte del león dorado era porque el orgulloso santo de leo se había negado rotundamente a aparecer en el coliseo para entrenar y ser el hazme reír de santos de plata, bronce y guardias, cuando un caballero dorado como él, ni siquiera pudiera crear una estúpida orbe de cosmos.

-Relájate gato. – Milo se recargo sobre el tronco de un árbol y sonrió comprensivamente a su compatriota. – Ya verás que encontraremos una forma para revertir esto.

El octavo guardia vio a Aioria resoplar desesperado y se cubrió el sol que le daba en los ojos con el brazo, tapándose por completo el rostro, fue entonces que volteo su rostro hacia Camus que permanecía hacia buen rato en silencio, pero Milo no tuvo que verlo dos veces para darse cuenta que su mejor amigo pasaba por la misma situación que Aioria, pues la forma en la que arqueaba las cejas, significaban la máxima concentración del onceavo guardián, seguramente el francés estaría intentando elevar su cosmos o al menos despertarlo, pero sus esfuerzos eran igual de nulos a los Aioria.

-¿Camus? – Le llamo interrogante, los ojos de ambos se encontraron y ese simple intercambio de mirada le sirvió a Milo para comprobar su teoría, pues distinguió la misma impotencia en sus ojos. – Hey, basta ya de preocuparse, vamos a encontrar una forma de solucionar esto. De todas formas yo puedo protegerlos de lo que pueda acontecernos en un futuro.

-Es eso lo que más me preocupa. – Balbuceo Aioria asomando sus orbes azules por encima de su brazo. – No puedes cuidarte ni tu solo, la casa de escorpión es muestra de ello. – Aioria comenzó a reírse en su cara.

-¡Hey! – Se quejo, lanzo una mirada inquisitiva a Camus para ver si el también compartía la diversión de Aioria, pero muy contrario a la ligera sonrisa del león, su amigo continuaba sumido en sus pensamientos. – Después arreglamos esto, gato. – Le amenazo con un dedo, mientras se retiraba para colocarse casi hombro a hombro donde estaba el aguador.

-¿Quieres decirme lo que te está preocupando? – Milo resistió las ganas de abalanzarse sobre Aioria y luchar contra él, pero se controlo pues sabía que en esa situación el podría vencer fácilmente a Aioria. Espero con calma la respuesta del onceavo guardián, sin presionarlo a que le respondiese, ni siquiera le miro, para darle su espacio a Camus.

-Caos hirió gravemente a Shura con un solo ataque. – Camus rememoro la forma en que Caos se las había ingeniado para detener todos los ataques del español y había reducido el espacio entre los dos, para poder introducir su mano en el pecho de Shura para destruirlo desde el interior, Caos había intentado matar a su vecino de la misma forma en que lo había hecho con Piritoo.

-Bueno Camus, esta vez no nos estamos enfrentando a un dios, en esta ocasión es un ser muy superior, incluso a ellos. – Aioria se incorporo y comenzó a sacudir sus ropas del polvo con ligeras palmadas y se aproximo al dúo. – Aunque a estas altura me pregunto si seremos capaz de hacerle frente a Caos.

-¡Claro que lo haremos! – Menciono optimismo Milo, pero el silencio de Camus pronto le demostró que su mejor amigo estaba apoyando a Aioria. - ¡Derribamos el muro de los lamentos, que era indestructible! Ya les dije encontraremos una forma de vencer a Caos y a todos esos semidioses.

-¡¿Quién tu solo Milo? ¿Shaka? ¿El antiguo maestro? Por si no te has dado cuenta Milo, nosotros hemos perdido nuestro cosmos! – Se exaspero Aioria.

Milo se quedo en silencio y sus compañeros le imitaron, aunque a él también le costase reconocerlo en esta ocasión se enfrentaban a un ser completamente desconocido para ellos y con un poder sobrenatural extremadamente brutal. De repente todos sus sentidos se alertaron y miro instintivamente a Camus y Aioria que permanecía aún hundido en sus pensamientos, sin detectar lo mismo que él, debido a que ya no tenían cosmos.

Dio un paso al frente, de forma que sus amigos quedaran tras él y extendió su dedo índice de su mano derecha, donde relució la ponzoña escarlata y fijo sus ojos al lugar donde provenían aquellos oscuros cosmos, su armadura despidió un destello dorado en sincronía con su cosmos y afilo su mirada buscando a sus enemigos. Para ese momento tanto Camus como Aioria habían reparado en que algo andaba mal y que ellos no había sido capaces de percatarse, pero Milo si lo había hecho, su mirada clavada, la tensión en su mandíbula y la posición que había adquirido se los indicaba.

-¿Qué ocurre Milo? – Aioria atizo sus sentidos tratando de percibir lo mismo que su compañero pero fue inútil, sus ojos no alcanzaban a ver más allá y su sentido del oído estaba distraído debido al ruido que hacia el follaje de los arboles.

-¡Cúbranse! – Les alerto, Milo se refugió tras el tronco de un árbol y Camus y Aioria rápidamente le imitaron, antes de que una docena de flechas surcaran el aire en dirección a ellos y fuesen a parar en los troncos donde estaban refugiados o a su alrededor.

-¡Milo! ¿Qué diablos pasa? – Gruño Aioria, frustrado por la situación, su ritmo cardiaco se acelero y miro desesperado al otro griego que se mantenía atento a sus enemigos.

-¡Solo quédense aquí, yo me encargo del resto! – Milo estuvo a punto de salir de su escudo improvisado, pero Aioria le detuvo.

-¡Hey, no podrás hacerlo solo! –

-Aioria. – Milo se contuvo de decirle que solo estorbarían, al no tener su cosmos, fijo sus ojos seriamente en Aioria y negó profusamente. – No, espérenme aquí.

-Aioria, Milo tiene razón, solo estorbaríamos. – Camus tenía entre sus manos una de las flechas, la cual había desencajado de un árbol y la estaba examinando con detenimiento, observando como de estas sobresalía una energía oscura. – Ten cuidado, un golpe con esta flecha y tu cosmos se nulificaria igual que el de nosotros.

-Entendido. – Milo, lanzo un destello dorado de su cosmos, con el fin de cegar a sus enemigos y poder aproximárseles. ¿Cuántos eran? Podía sentir fácilmente diez cosmos, no eran más… si acaso eran trece soldados simplemente, al parecer Caos comenzaba a subestimarles y no había enviado a ningún semidios. – Sera pan comido.

-Escúchenme bien, soy el caballero dorado, Milo de escorpión. – Les aviso como siempre solía hacerlo con sus enemigos. – Ríndanse ahora o de lo contrario escarmentaran un terrible dolor que azotara de forma inmisericorde su sistema nervioso y cuerpo. – Pero al igual que otras veces sus enemigos rechazaron su oferta de paz.

Volvió a cubrirse en un tronco para evitar una nueva lluvia de flechas, pero a penas pasaron estas salió rápidamente del árbol y alcanzo a tomar desprevenidos a tres guerreros que fueron acribillados por las quince agujas de su constelación. Se giro rápidamente hacia los otros que quedaban y golpeo a uno de ellos con el puño cerrado en el rostro lanzándolo entre el follaje, tomo a otro del brazo y lo uso como escudo cuando sus compañeros volvieron a lanzar una decena de flechas contra él.

-Me sorprende que Caos hubiese mandado guerreros tan patéticos a enfrentar a un santo dorado. – Milo tiro al suelo, el cuerpo del guerrero que yacio perforado por sus propios compañeros. – Solo quedan diez. – Sonrió victorioso.

-¡Maldito! – Gruño furioso uno de ellos, que coloco rápidamente otra flecha sobre su arco y la arrojo directo a Milo, quien se hizo a un lado y la detuvo con la mano.

-Ustedes son los que iniciaron esto. – Milo se acerco a quien le había disparada y le asesto la flecha en el pecho, clavo su pie con fuerza para volverse velozmente contra dos más de ellos y les lanzo las quince agujas, Antares incluida, los cuales chillaron ante el dolor antes de caer en el suelo. – Tan solo quedan 7.

Milo se giro hacia los 7 guerreros restantes y reparo que dos de ellos le tenían apuntado con sus arcos por la espalda mientras los otros cinco lo hacían por el frente, llevo rápidamente sus ojos hacia ambos lados, le dio la espalda a los cinco guerreros y miro a fijamente a los otros dos.

-Restricción. – Milo proyecto sus ondas mentales de color dorado las cuales se dirigieron hacia los dos guerreros que inmediatamente se paralizaron y dejaron caer los arcos junto a sus flechas al suelo, dejándolos completamente a la merced de Milo, justo cuando escucho como las flechas salían expedidas de los arcos de los cinco soldados a su espalda.

El santo de escorpión corrió hacia los dos guerreros paralizados y les brinco por encima antes de rodar por el suelo y refugiarse en un tronco. Los dos soldados fueron atravesados sin piedad por la flecha de sus compañeros que se incrustaron en su cuerpo sin piedad.

-Solo quedan cinco. – Milo recargo su espalda sobre el tronco del árbol y respiro lentamente. Quedaban solo cinco podría eliminarlos fácilmente a todos, no por algo era el santo más rápido entre los doce, sin embargo quedaba la posibilidad de que ya le estuvieran esperando con sus arcos cargados. – Veamos quien puede perforar mejor a su enemigo. – Milo sostuvo su uña roja frente a él y sonrió cínicamente antes de salir.

-¡Aguja escarlata! – Milo lanzo varios destellos rojizos que sobrevolaron la distancia entre él y los guerreros pero a la contestación de su ataque, cinco flechas bañadas por el cosmos Oscuro de Caos se acercaron peligrosamente a él, Milo flexiono las rodillas y brinco hacia las ramas de los arboles que pendían en una altura segura, apoyo sus pies sobre una gruesa rama y se lanzo hacia los cinco guerreros sorprendidos.

Milo se giro en el aire y extendió su pie con la cual golpeo al primer guerrero en la cara, rodo por el suelo esquivando dos flechas más y se apoyo sobre su mano, se incorporo y corriendo velozmente hasta ellos para insertarle las agujas que le faltaban, los cuales se desplomaron en el suelo. – Solo quedan dos. – Milo se giro hacia ellos pero se sorprendió de que solo había uno parado frente a él. – _Maldición. –_ Acababa de cometer un terrible error y ya era muy tarde para corregirlo.

Milo atravesó con Antares al guerrero que tenía enfrente, sin embargo sintió como una flecha paso rozando por su brazo y le produjo un ligero ardor, pero aquel simple rozón comenzó a descontrolar por completo su cosmos, el cual se elevo de forma brusca. Se giro enfurecido por su descuido hacia el soldado que mantenía otra flecha en su arco.

El caballero de escorpión cerró los ojos esperando que su cosmos llegara hasta el máximo, consumiéndose por el poder de Caos y cuando le sintió a punto de estallar, elevo su dedo índice y corrió hacia su oponente, Antares centello furiosa en su dedo y atravesó sin piedad a su oponente, Milo quedo de espaldas a él, mientras su uña goteaba la sangre de su adversario, que se desplomo en un golpe sordo tras él.

-Me confié demasiado. – Se reprendió así mismo, sintiendo como su cosmos se apagaba lentamente.

-Aún…te sigues confiando…caballero. – Milo se volvió y observo a uno de los soldados, con la cara bañada de sangre a causa de una abertura en la ceja y porque probablemente le hubiese roto la nariz y rápidamente reconoció al guerrero a quien le había golpeado en el rostro, tan solo una vez.

-Quien se ha confiado demasiado has sido tú. – Aioria salió de entre los árboles y volvió a golpear con su mano empuñada al guerrero en la cabeza esta vez noqueándolo por completo, Aioria le vio caer y patio el arco y la flecha del guerrero alejándolas de este.

-¿Te encuentras bien Milo? – Camus miro a su amigo y al ver la misma frustración que Aioria reflejaba en su rostro en la cara de Milo, supo al instante que su mejor amigo había perdido su cosmos y es que Milo era bueno para dar consejos pero jamás para seguirlos.

-Tan solo ha sido un rasguño pero ha sido suficiente para sellar mi cosmos. – Respondió quedamente, Milo bajo su rostro hacia su brazo derecho, donde apenas se veía una pequeña abertura con unas cuantas gotitas de sangre.

-¡Bienvenido al club! – Aioria se le acerco a su patriota, brincando a cuanto soldado se encontraba en el suelo. - ¡Vaya si te has lucido! ¿Cuántos han sido?

-¿Por qué han venido hasta aquí soldados de Caos? – Camus miro de soslayo a los quince soldados que yacían alrededor de ellos.

-Caos nos está cazando. – Admitió con pesar Milo, en esas alturas los únicos santos con cosmos eran Aldebarán, Kanon, Mascara de la muerte, Shaka, Dokho y Afrodita. – Y ya ha conseguido mermar a la mitad de la orden.

-Y pronto vendrá a por el resto de nosotros. – Augurio Aioria, mirando hacia la profundidad del bosque, como si algo en la oscuridad de este, le revelase cual de sus compañeros sería el siguiente.

…

Hinco en el suelo sus cuatros patas y bajo obedientemente la cabeza frente a la deidad de la sabiduría, al tiempo que llevaba su brazo derecho hacia su corazón y reverenciaba educadamente a Athena. El centauro mitológico, sonrió emocionado al volver a ver a la deidad que nunca había abandonado a sus pupilos y siempre había protegido a los héroes justos, sabios e inteligentes, muchos de los cuales él había ayudado a forjar, lo que paulatinamente desarrollo una relación amistosa entre ambos.

Si bien la joven que veía frente a él de cabellos largos lilas, tez blanca y complexura delgada no se asemejaba en lo absoluto a la deidad de la era del mito, aquellos ojos celestes, que reflejaban al mismo universo en su magnitud, la profundidad del mar, las diferentes tonalidades celestes del cielo, una gama exquisita de hermosos colores que reflejaban el profundo cosmos que guardaba aquella joven en su interior, parecía una chica indefensa por fuera, pero en su interior guardaba la furia de una leona dormida.

-Me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo Quirón. – Saori hizo un delicado gesto, para indicarle al centauro que podía erguirse.

-El placer es todo mío. – Quirón mostro una sonrisa burlona y sus fuertes pisadas al colocar sus pesuñas sobre el frio mármol resonaron por todo el templo. – Me temo mi señora que la información que trasmitan mis labios no será grata para usted.

-Me lo imagino, dime Quirón ¿Qué ocurrió en el monte Olimpo? – Athena arrugo ligeramente las cejas y apretó los puños, preparándose para recibir noticias que ella tenía por adelantado no serian nada buenas.

-Como usted sabrá los semidioses han vuelto a pisar el mundo, su propósito había sido volver a forjar los templos sobre el monte Olimpo y restaurarlos para que las personas fieles a un a las deidades griegas volvieran a pedir el favor de los dioses, sin embargo Yamo, hijo del honorable dios Apolo, tuvo una visión, debido al don de la profecía la cual heredo de su padre, donde visualizo el despertar de Caos y la catástrofe que se avecinaba para la humanidad. Pronto Yamo le revelo sus profecías a Teseo, Odiseo, Perseo y otros semidioses que decidieron que impedirían que Caos pisara por primera vez la tierra, si esas eran sus intenciones y cuando se dirigieron hacia los palacios negros, Caos ya esperaba por ellos.

-¿Quieres decir que Caos provoco esa visión a propósito en Yamo? – Inquirió Athena.

-Así es, Caos utilizo a Yamo para que este guiara a sus iguales hacia él, como era de esperar yo les acompañe y pudo escuchar algunos de los planes de este ser, Caos considera a los semidioses como la raza perfecta surgida de dos imperfecciones del universo: Los humanos y los dioses y que esta como una raza superior debía limpiar el pasado del que habían surgido, terminando primero con los humanos y luego con las deidades. Como era de esperarse Teseo fue uno de los primeros en reaccionar y negarse pero cuando quiso atacar a Caos este proyecto una niebla negra que rodeo a todos los semidioses, cubriéndolos a mi vista y alterando rápidamente sus cosmos, aquella densa bruma les envolvió en su interior y nublo por completo su juicio, sin ni siquiera permitirles alzar una mano contra Caos.

El centauro flexiono ligeramente sus patas traseras para permitirse descansar, bajo la mirada mientras a su mente volvían aquellas perturbadoras imágenes y es que alguien como él siempre había considerado a los héroes mitológicos como sus propios hijos, pues les había criado a la mayoría cuando los dioses les hubieron negado.

-Caos fijo en ese entonces sus ojos sobre mí, pero ni siquiera me ataco, pues no me considero una amenaza. – Quirón empuño enfurecido sus manos, nadie, jamás le había subestimado de aquella forma. – Y pude ver tras él, a la misma energía que le dio pie al universo, una densa bruma en el interior de su templo, se alzaba brillosa como el color de la misma oxidiana y tenía un cosmos aterrador, estoy seguro que esa masa que vi, era Oscuridad.

-No comprendo porque dos energías cósmicas como son: Caos y Oscuridad han decidido pisar la tierra, Caos ya ha utilizado un cuerpo humano como su contenedor y sé que él estaba tratando de obtener un cuerpo digno para depositar la esencia de su madre y tengo la certeza mi señora, que su cuerpo humano será el contenedor que Caos desea.

Saori se sorprendió de escuchar aquello y se tenso al instante, ahora entendía más la visión que los semidioses le habían mostrado a través de los sueños, Caos planeaba sellarla para que su madre pudiese reencarnar en el cuerpo de Saori y terminar con los seres humanos suplantando su lugar en la tierra y aquellos cuerpos que estaban tendidos y yacían muertos a su alrededor habían sido asesinados por su propia mano.

Un escalofrió le recorrió toda la columna vertebral y erizo sus vellos, descendió lentamente su mirada celeste hacia su mano y pudo visualizar como estas estarían llenas de sangre humana, si no lograba detener oportunamente a Caos, miro angustiada sobre su hombro a Shion, que se mantenía a su lado con el semblante serio y la mandíbula tensa.

-Después de eso Caos mando a los semidioses a dar cacería a sus iguales, con el fin de que los llevaran ante él, para someterlos al mismo control mental. – Continuo Quirón. – Aquellos que dieron origen a la vida pretender acabar con ella, sin ni siquiera darse la oportunidad de conocer a la misma existencia que ellos crearon. ¡Diosa Athena! – El centauro volvió a arrodillarse y desplego su espada ante él y poso la punta de esta sobre el mármol del suelo, agacho la cabeza en señal de respeto. - ¡Permítame que sea yo quien detenga a los semidioses por favor! –

-Quirón. – Menciono con dulzura la griega, cerrando ligeramente los ojos ante el agradable sentimiento que despertaba el centauro en su interior. – Debemos impedir a toda costa que Caos logre su objetivo, mi amigo. Pero tampoco me gustaría arriesgarte del todo, se que guardas mucho cariño a los semidioses y me temo que vayas a dudar en un momento decisivo, por la nobleza de tu corazón. ¿En realidad deseas hacerles frente? –

-Así es, yo entrene a la mayoría de ellos y es mi obligación detenerles. – Quirón clavo sus ojos con decisión sobre la pelilila, esperaba la bendición de la diosa de la sabiduría para poder cumplir con su misión, de lo contrario lo haría de todas formas sin la autorización de esta.

-Está bien. – Suspiro pesadamente Athena. – Pero debes tener mucho cuidado, se acercan tiempos difíciles y no puedo permitirme perder a mi único aliado. – Saori sonrió tenuemente al centauro, quien le agradeció con un gesto. Pero su cabeza únicamente estaba centrada en la amenaza de ser ella quien acabase con la vida de aquellos a los que juro una vez proteger, si Oscuridad lograba apoderarse de su cuerpo.

…

Sus ojos estaban posados sobre el cielo nocturno, mientras su mente trazaba en el manto celestial, las constelaciones del zodiaco, llevando sus ojos de una en una con calma. El viento cálido ondeaba una ligera brisa que sacudía suavemente su cabello peliverde. Llevo la taza de café que estaba bebiendo a sus labios y dio un sorbo.

- _"Mi obligación es ir un paso por delante de Caos, sin embargo desconozco el alcance de su poder y su objetivo final, se que está desesperado por mermar el cosmos de los santos dorados y hasta el momento los santos divinos no son una amenaza para él. –_ Volvió a dar un sorbo y desvió su mirada hacia los doce templos, los cuales contemplo en silencio, mientras pensaba en el signo y el guardián que protegía a cada una de estas. – _Caos no solo quiere debilitar a la orden más fuerte de Athena para evitar que estos creen la luz del sol, si no también quiere abrirse el camino directamente hacia nuestra diosa para poder sellar el cosmos de Athena y utilizar el cuerpo de Saori como contenedor. –_

-Hola Shion. – La puerta tras él se abrió de golpe, interrumpiendo abruptamente sus pensamientos y escucho la cálida risa del antiguo maestro de libra, quien llevaba en su mano una taza de café, al igual que él. Le lanzo una mirada severa ante la forma tan poco formal en la que había llegado, pero al final se relajo y le devolvió la mirada a su amigo, con Dokho jamás tenía que fingir ser estricto. – Jamás había visto las doce casas tan calmadas, debiste quitarles el cosmos cuando eran jóvenes porque te la pasabas cabreándolos por todo y te hubieras ahorrado muchos dolores de cabeza, mi amigo.

Ambos se rieron de la situación amarga por la que atravesaba la orden dorada, pero en momentos de desesperación como aquel, el reírse de sus males era una forma de quitarse toda la tensión que sentían sobre ellos. Los dos miraron los doce templos desde Aries hasta Piscis en silencio. Mientras sus mentes vagaban en los guardianes que había dedicado sus vidas a resguardarlos, no solo los caballeros actuales, si no también en aquellos que una vez cuidaron de ellos, los caballeros dorados del siglo XVIII.

-Oye Shion. – Dokho deposito la tasa sobre el balcón de mármol y le volvió a ver con una sonrisa triste, el lemuriano le contemplo sereno atento a lo que tuviera que decirle. - ¿No estás emocionado por volverles a ver? Digo hemos vivido más de 263 años gracias a ellos y sin embargo les recuerdo a la perfección, es como si tan solo hubieran pasado unos días desde que tú eras el caballero dorado de Aries y yo simplemente el santo de libra.

-Te comprendo, en esa época apenas habíamos sido ascendido hacia poco tiempo y debo admitir que no estaba preparado para la guerra santa, muchas veces sentí que la situación me sobrepaso. – El patriarca suspiro pesadamente y volvió elevar sus ojos hacia las constelaciones. – Sin ellos no lo hubiéramos logrado, Dokho y tan solo quisiera verles para agradecerles la oportunidad que nos brindaron.

-Tienes razón Shion. – Dokho muy al contrario de Shion desvió su mirada hacia el suelo e inspiro profundamente, no sabía exactamente como sentirse en aquel momento, por una parte estaba la presión y preocupación que Caos estaba ejerciendo sobre ellos, por otro la melancolía de recordar viejos tiempos con sus antiguos compañeros dorados y sin duda una inmensa alegría y nerviosismo por volverles a ver, aunado a una ligera mortificación por juntar a dos órdenes doradas diametralmente opuestas.

-Falta tan solo una semana Dokho. – Shion bajo la mirada lentamente hacia sus ropas patriarcales y sonrió nervioso. – Lo que más me angustia es que me vean vestido así. – Extendió los brazos hacia los lados tomando la punta de sus ropas para alargarla.

-¡Vamos Shion! – Le animo el antiguo maestro de libra. - ¿Qué es lo peor que nos puede pasar con dos generaciones de dorados aquí? Tú podrás controlarlos.

-De hecho quería pedirte un favor, me tiene preocupado algunas interacciones que pudieran ocurrir entre nuestros compañeros y la orden actual. – Shion se coloco de espaldas hacia las doce casas y miro fijamente al recinto patriarcal. – Me temo que Aspros no llevara muy bien que Kanon esté en géminis, ni que este tenga los mismos derechos que Saga y con el fin de evitar que Kanon y Aspros vayan a iniciar una guerra de los mil días, quisiera pedirte si podrías mantener por un par de días a Aspros en libra.

-Bueno. – Dokho rio nervioso, sin lugar a dudas no había tenido mucha interacción con el mayor de los gemelos del siglo XVIII y lo poco que conocía a Deuteros podía considerarse por una situación desesperante. – Esta bien, te echare la mano con ellos. – Suspiro con resignación. – Creo que géminis es el signo con mayor riesgo de pelearse entre ellos, pero me temo que tal vez Shura no esté muy de acuerdo con las exigencias del Cid.

-Tendrán que entenderse con el tiempo y no dudo que los demás signos del zodiaco atraviesen por lo mismo. – Shion tomo por el hombro a su mejor amigo y le miro fijamente. - Pero estamos en una situación desesperada y ellos tendrán que aprender a sobrellevar sus diferencias.

-¿Quieres que mande a limpiar las prisiones del santuario? Creo que las necesitaremos. – Rio ampliamente el santo de libra y pronto a su risa se le unió la de su mejor amigo. – No dudo que tendrás que llamarles la atención o castigarlos en algún momento.

-Tú serás mis ojos y mis oídos en los doce templos. – Sonrió divertido el patriarca.

-Estamos juntos en esto. – El santo de libra se empino su café y sonrió cómplicemente a su mejor amigo.

-Hasta el final Dokho. – Shion y Dokho volvieron a mirarse una vez más antes de que el santo de libra le diera la espalda para retornar al séptimo templo.

…

El viento sacudió su larga melena lila que hondeo sin parar a su alrededor, entornándose juguetonamente alrededor de sus hombros y su blanquecino cuello blanco, se llevo una mano hacia su tersa melena y enrollo un mecho tras su oído, tratando de esta forma que su cabello estuviera quieto tan solo por unos segundos.

-¡Buenos días Saori! – Menciono una voz alegre a sus espaldas, no ocupaba voltearse a ver de quien se trataba sabia de sobra que quien se encontraba tras ella era Seiya, al final de cuentas era el único que la llamaba por su nombre y la única persona que podía desobedecer a Shion sin importarle el castigo que este le pusiera por abandonar su puesto de vigilancia.

-Seiya. – Correspondió a su sonrisa. – Has vuelto a dejar Sagitario.

-Tal vez al patriarca le moleste un poco. – El japonés alzo ambos brazos inocentemente. – Pero siento que a Aioros llego a enfardarlo y la verdad no quiero sofocarlo tanto con mi presencia.

-Es bueno que le dejes un tiempo a solas, después de lo que ha pasado con los caballeros dorados, creo que lo que más desean ellos es reflexionar acerca de su cosmos. – Coloco sus manos tras su espalda y se recargo en una columna, mientras su vista se fijaba en el horizonte.

-¿Estas nerviosa? – Ella se sobresalto ante la pregunta del caballero de Pegaso.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Trato de evadir el tema.

-Digamos que no eres muy a fin a quemarte bajo los rayos del sol. – Bromeo el castaño, acercándose a ella y cruzándose de brazos mientras le lanzaba una mirada inquisidora. – Y si te conozco bien, solo haces largas caminatas, te desvelas o finges mirar el panorama cuando estas ansiosa.

-Bueno. – Alzo ambos hombros a la vez y rio débilmente. – Si lo estoy. – Admitió.

-¿Puedo el saber el porqué Saori? –

-Falta 3 días para el equinoccio de otoño, es la única oportunidad que tengo para emparejarme en esta guerra con Caos y si el encontrase una forma de impedir que yo cumpliera mi objetivo, estaríamos perdidos. – Saori miro con sus orbes azules a Seiya preocupada y borro la hermosa sonrisa de su rostro. – Es mi única oportunidad Seiya. Jamás he enfrentado a Caos, ni siquiera en la era del mito, ya has visto con qué facilidad puede mermar el cosmos de los santos de oro, no dudo que también pueda hacerlo con el de ustedes o los santos de plata.

-No les permitiremos llegar hasta ti, te lo prometo. – Seiya puso ambas manos tras su nuca y elevo la mirada hacia el cielo con una sonrisa confiada, aunque desvió la mirada más por pena, que porque en realidad estuviera contemplando el manto celeste. – Te juro que te voy a proteger de cualquier enemigo que trate de dañarte. –

-Muchas gracias Seiya. – Saori rebusco la mirada del japonés, pero este continuo distraído mirando el cielo.

-Por cierto, Aioros me ha dicho que puedo utilizar la armadura dorada de sagitario en caso de que se presente una situación de emergencia, ya que él…. Bueno no será de mucha ayuda en estos momentos. – Seiya bajo los brazos pesadamente y volvió sus ojos hacia ella, pero se sorprendió al distinguir una inmensa preocupación en los celestes orbes de la diosa. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo incorrecto?

-No, es solo que… - Saori se empujo con sus manos de la pilastra y camino lentamente hacia el balcón del templo patriarcal, paso por la barandilla su mano derecha y se aferro a esta con fuerza. – Es solo que si usas la armadura de Sagitario, Caos te considerara directamente un enemigo potencial y… - Saori vio a Seiya colocarse a su lado con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación. –Seiya, ya fuiste herido por Hades una vez y casi te mata, pero además, Hades pudo herir tu alma, si Caos lograse acertarte un golpe parecido al que Hades te dio en el inframundo, dudo que mi cosmos pueda volver a sanar tu alma, pues dos golpes de esa magnitud pueden llegar a desintegrar tu espíritu y yo…no deseo, no quiero que pase eso.

-Saori. – Seiya se acerco a la peli lila y poso su mano sobre el hombro desnudo de la deidad de la sabiduría que le miro con lágrimas en los ojos. – Tratare de cuidarme, lo prometo. – Seiya sonrió inocentemente y la sacudió un poco por el hombro para tratar de animarla. – Además recibir golpes y volver a ponerme de pie es mi especialidad. -

-Gracias Seiya. – Saori volvió su vista hacia toda la plenitud del santuario y agradeció desde el fondo de su corazón hacia todos sus santos _._

…

-Se acerca el momento Athena. – Shion se coloco a su lado y miro de igual forma hacia el manto celestial. – El equinoccio de otoño sucederá hoy, los santos de divinos permanecen en las doce casas, a excepción de Seiya quien se encuentra en estos momentos en el salón patriarcal, los santos de plata y bronce se encuentran dando rondas junto a Aldebarán, Dokho y Afrodita por todo el santuario.

-Gracias Shion. – Saori miro decidida al patriarca y apretó con su mano el báculo de Nike.

-El equinoccio de otoño ocurrida justo a las 20:02 del día de hoy, tan solo será un instante y tanto el día como la noche tendrán la misma duración, por lo que no debemos desaprovechar la oportunidad de este evento astrológico, ni la coalición atmosférica que le permitirá distorsionar las barreras del tiempo.

-Lo entiendo Shion. – Saori elevo sus ojos hacia el cielo y miro que el sol aun se alzaba a punto de culminar en un anaranjado atardecer, aún faltaban algunas horas para que llegase el momento indicado por su patriarca, sin embargo la ausencia de Caos en los últimos tres días le indicaba que el primogénito del universo estaba tramando algo y eso le ponía extremadamente nerviosa.

Ambos guardaron silencio, mientras sus orbes y el cosmos de ambos estaban elevados, sus miradas seguían el trayecto del sol por el cielo, aunque sus cosmos sondeaban por completo el santuario, en caso de que Caos llegase a aparecer.

-He utilizado los talismanes que usted me proporciono con su nombre con el fin de evitar que los semidioses o el mismo Caos, puedan trasgredir las doce casas y llegar directamente hasta el salón patriarcal o su templo, de esta forma deberán atravesar los doce templos como cualquier enemigo. – Le informo tranquilamente Shion.

-Has planeado muy bien la situación. – Le felicito. Vio al lemuriano mayor sonreír orgulloso por unos segundos, pero pronto esta sonrisa se desvaneció.

-Mi deber es ir un paso por delante de los dioses y en todo caso, tomar medidas extremas, nunca esta demás, pues los dioses jamás han dejado de sorprenderme con la magnitud de su poder. – Murmuro el patriarca a su lado. – Dokho y Aldebarán están en un perímetro cercano a los doce templos en caso de que Caos quiera abrirse camino hacia usted. Ellos evitaran que llegue a la casa de Aries, dándole más tiempo a usted para actuar.

-Tan solo durare un instante para romper las barreras del tiempo, sin embargo no se por cuánto tiempo dure esta conexión, por lo que es prioritario, que pase lo que pase, Shion debes impedir que cualquier semidiós o incluso Caos se acerque al templo de Athena. – Saori observo precavidamente y con detenimiento todo su santuario, imaginándose por unos segundos como se vería este en el siglo XVIII y se pregunto cómo serian los caballeros dorados de esa época y como seria su antecesora. – Solo tenemos una oportunidad y no debemos desaprovecharla.

-Parece que ellos tampoco van a ceder. – Anuncio Shion, justo cuando varios cosmos oscuro se retumbaban sobre el santuario, al igual que la luna y la noche hacían sobre el sol que lanzaba agonizante sus últimos rayos.

…

 **Continuara…**

 **Una gran disculpa a los que me han apoyado y dejado sus comentarios por el gran retraso en este fic.**

 **Comentarios:**

 **Tsuki girasol:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, lo agradezco de todo corazón. Si nuestros santitos están sin cosmos pero pronto llegaran los santos de Lost canvas, dos generaciones, 24 caballeros dorados en tan solo doce casas, esto se va a descontrolar. Espero tener noticias pronto de ti.

 **503:** Ya sé que Shun es súper inocente pero alguien tenía que estar en Aries. Si tengo que ponerle algo de risa a esto y el trolleo es parte de ello. He visto todo sold of gold varias veces jajaja y aún no supero el protagonismo que le dieron a Afrodita jajaja morí de risa, fue algo así de quítate Aioria es mi momento.

 **CordeliaBlackCat:** Sold of gold me dejo con ganas de más, no se creo que todo lo apresuraron mucho y a ti ¿Qué te pareció?

 **Niki1213:** Muchas, muchas gracias me da mucho gusto y alegría que te gusten mis historias digamos que pare eso las escribo y respecto a la relación de Athena con sus santos dorados, suelo manejarla más en Redención que aquí, pero obviamente también lo introduciré aquí.

 **Atte: ddmanzanita.**


End file.
